


Breath Of Love

by cataestrophe



Series: Guilty Pleasure: Bottom Jaebum [9]
Category: GOT7
Genre: ...unless?, Alpha Choi Youngjae, Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha Kim Yugyeom, Alpha Mark Tuan, Alpha Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Beta Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Butt Plugs, From Monsta X, He is Jaebum's friend- alpha friend, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I am a bottom Jaebum enthusiast, I should be the ambassador of bottom jaebum, Idols, Insatiable Alphas, Insecurity, Jaebum as an omega pretending to be a beta, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Bites, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, OT7, Omega Im Jaebum | JB, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Poor Jaebum's Ass, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Scenting, Self-Esteem Issues, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, The Author Regrets Everything, Top Choi Youngjae, Top Jackson Wang, Top Kim Yugyeom, Top Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Top Mark Tuan, Top Park Jinyoung (GOT7), forgive me for this, i didn't mean to write this, just kidding, love that tag, mentions of jooheon, no beta we die like men, ot7 is my fantasy, this is spur of a moment fic, with the amount of thoughts and fics i write, yes yes members will be jealous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataestrophe/pseuds/cataestrophe
Summary: They are the group with no omega- only alphas and two betas. This has to be the most imbalanced group- and with Yugyeom losing control over his wolf, their beta unable to release calming pheromones, alphas deprave of omega's touch, things are bound to get messed up.If only Jaebum man up, stop his pretending, and become the group's omega. But when is it ever that easy? Cue angst, low self-esteem, suffering, and sadness.(Spoiler Alert: the angst goes down and insatiable smexy scenes go up)
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Im Jaebum | JB/Everyone, Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom, Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Im Jaebum | JB
Series: Guilty Pleasure: Bottom Jaebum [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814518
Comments: 107
Kudos: 229





	1. Omega

**Author's Note:**

> I am regretting this... idk what I wrote
> 
> Oh and, in this abo verse I am taking, beta's have a calming scent, for alpha or omega in distress. This is one of their main function. And we know how alpha and omega works. I am not well informed about this au so I am just making it up as I go. the beta concept was the first I read in abo!fic so yeah.

“What is going on!?”

“Yugyeom’s wolf lost control, hyung” Youngjae informed the leader. Jaebum sighed, this is the problem with debuting before presenting. When they auditioned and got selected for the group, only Jinyoung and Jackson has presented. Both were alpha. At the time, they all thought Youngjae and Bambam would be omega or beta, they weren’t sure if Mark would be an alpha or a beta- and Yugyeom, well- it was a bet, everyone aside Jackson thought he would be an omega but the Alpha said he knew the pup would grow up to be an alpha.

Jaebum was supposed to be an alpha too, as he was selected as the leader. But he never presented so in the end, he was said to be a beta. He asked if Jinyoung or Jackson wanted to be the leader as an alpha but the group refused, they were happy in his leadership and didn’t care about his status- they believed in his skills. Which was amazing.

Until they all ended up presenting as Alpha. Except for Bambam, who was beta but he was just as aggressive as an alpha. The doctor said there might be active alpha genes in him still.

Now, their group was all alpha with no omega to balance it. Or even a beta to intermediate and release calm pheromones, seeing Bambam had no serenity in his scent.

And… Jaebum was the scentless beta.

“Shit, we still have to practice the dance routine,” Jaebum muttered, he avoided being in the vicinity of rutting or uncontrolled alpha, too risky as their sense of smell is heightened and they can get a whiff of scents that are suppressed by pills.

“He is growling at anyone who goes near him” Youngjae added, Jaebum could feel him shifting uncomfortably at the wild pheromones coming from the studio. The most surprising was Youngjae, nobody expected him to be an alpha, with the way he was and the family he came from. He was the first alpha in his family in decades. Jaebum gulped, starting to feel the effect of alphas around him as they tried to leave the premises.

“Even Bambam?” Jaebum asked, hoping for a positive answer because he didn’t wanna go- knowing he will be the last resort as they can’t risk omegas near him, their group is not used to them yet- having no omega living among them (oh yeah, definitely). And with the way he can feel threatening growls, no beta will be helpful either.

“Nope. I think Yug needs balance, he is the youngest but the strongest alpha we have seen. He feels the urge stronger than any of us. I am afraid-”

“We can’t just bring an omega” Jaebum interrupted, no that would be too risky, the omega members living as roommates with their alpha or beta members have months and years to get used to each other without heavy instinct driving them. Suddenly letting an unfamiliar scent in the house, let alone for the starved alphas- yeah not a good idea.

“But we have to do something!” Youngjae shouts, always the emotional out of them. Another wave of unbearable pheromones strikes and they stop.

“Shit, damn. I will- let’s see if he let me pass” Jaebum jokes, biting his lips in uncertainty. Nothing like this has happened before, of course, similar scenarios have- but they have always managed without Jaebum involving himself. Their group is very affectionate and touchy, since they do not have omegas to balance, they try to minimize the touch-starve feeling by showering each other with more. And obviously, Jaebum refrains. As much as he wishes to jump in their puppy pile, he can’t- the members find it upsetting but after a few serious arguments they let him be, respecting his privacy and ‘wishes’.

“All the best, hyung. Let us know what happens, we will wait close by” Jaebum nods at Youngjae before making his way to the dance studio. He takes a deep breath, a little scared but mostly, worried about the alpha struggling inside. His heart aches because he knows how difficult it is, he has seen Jinyoung struggle with control- _and he is the most level-headed person Jaebum has ever seen_ , it isn’t fair how their group has to suffer when this could have been dealt with if they debuted after presenting. Maybe they might have had beautiful caring omegas in the pa- group. It’s not yet a pack-

But no, they were stuck with a useless omega like him.

“Yug? Hey, Yugyeomie- can I come in?” He called out softly, trying to appear as non-threatening he can. The scent of forest hit Jaebum with full force, almost making him stumble with the aura Yugyeom was emitting, it was wild and made Jaebum want to fall to his knees for the alpha. Woah, woah, back up, Im, this is no time for dumb thoughts. He tried to clear his head, knew if he stayed in Yugyeom’s presence when he was like this, the effects of suppressant might wear off sooner than usual.

“Hyung?” A lost, desperate voice called back, and Jaebum’s heart shattered with the way his maknae sounded. Oh, poor alpha. The lush smell of trees and after-rain swept past him but the intensity decreased. Jaebum entered the room, trying to restrain his omega who wanted to take Yugyeom in arms and take care of its _pack_.

“Hey… are you okay?” What a dumb question, Im Jaebum, seriously? “I- I mean- tell me what you want, Yug. I am here to help.”

“I-I donno, hyung! I- a- the wolf refused to listen! Says it doesn’t want to stay with an alpha a moment more, I donno what to do, hyung…” Oh that’s it, he can't let him sound so sad anymore.

“Come here” He whispers softly, letting the alpha initiate, letting him be in control, he opened his arms- and Yugyeom approached him, almost like a predator. His wolf seemed to stop releasing bitter pheromones, accepting Jaebum as a bearable company. Jaebum was afraid if the wolf has understood his real status. Suddenly, he had an armful of overgrown alpha, completely blanketing him with his huge body. “It’s okay, Yug, baby, I have got you, always take care of you”

“Hyung” Yugyeom whined, nosing his neck, trying to scent him- unhappy when he met with nothing but a teasing lining of tangerine, citrus- his nose couldn’t locate the scent as he nuzzled deeper, tickling Jaebum in the process. Jaebum caressed his back soothingly, another carding through his soft mop of black hair, whispering praises and encouragement to calm down the alpha.

He sighed in relief as it seems to be working, the studio stopped stinking with unwelcome and the glowering scent disappeared.

“You did good, Gyeommie, so good” He murmured the last praise as their members entered the studio, wondering what went down to calm their youngest alpha.

“Oh wow, Jaebum hyung! You did it!” Bambam grinned as he pulled Yugyeom in a hug, happy that his best friend was back to normal. Jaebum smiled softly at them. With the alpha finally at ease, they started their routine.

**~*~**

They reached their dorm, since the practice started late, they stayed up late to make sure the day’s routine was done and learned. Jinyoung ordered takeout on the way home so they would have food when they arrive. And the metabolism of alphas was just too high. They wolf down tons of food in one go- sometimes Jaebum worries but they all shrug off so he let them be.

After everyone retired to their rooms, Jinyoung and Mark stayed behind with Jaebum to discuss what happened today.

“That was a bullet dodged, we can’t let this happen again,” Mark said, tiredly.

“This can’t go on, maybe we do need an omega?” Jinyoung’s statement came out more as a question and Mark shared his hesitancy. They were territorial, but since all of them went half their lives without it, they were reluctant to even think about it. If they didn't have an original wolf among them, they might have never got along with each other being alphas since alphas cannot stand the dominant scent. But having an alpha, even more, stronger and dominant, by default posing as their superior in terms of the second gender- their group found peace without tearing each other to shreds. 

“Yugyeom will be fine, he is strong, he is just overwhelmed with so many alphas around. But since his wolf is of the original clan, it’s harder to control. Though I do think we need an omega it would be better to bring them later- after Yugyeom has mastered control over his wolf. I donno if he will be able to deal with- an unfamiliar territory” Jaebum finished, they listened to him carefully, agreeing at his words.

“Oh if we just had one omega, there would never even be a need to bring in _strangers_ ” Jaebum was shocked at how bitterly Jinyoung said it. He wasn’t aware they were so opposed to it internally- somehow he felt relieved- which is ridiculous because it’s his fault they are in this mess. It’s not as if he is gonna take his omega position so what is the point of protecting that place? Damn his omega hormones.

“Hey, hey, Jinyoungie, it’s okay. We don’t need to bring right now anyways” He put his hand on Jinyoung’s shoulder, his grip loose, offering comfort. “It’s only our pack here, only us” he leaned closer to the alpha, hoping his words were enough- hating how he couldn’t let the alpha scent him or release calming pheromones. He let go when Jinyoung seemed okay, his head back in the game. When he looked up, Mark was regarding him curiously- shit.

“Yeah, pack” Mark agreed, his eyes persistently stayed on him throughout the remaining discussion and Jaebum was worried if Mark was suspicious of him- or something.

**~*~**

_“Jaebum, you know this can’t go on. They need an omega, and you can provide that, why the hell are you being an idiot?”_

“Oh hush, I know” He grumbles.

_“Then man up, will you? It’s the peak time of your comeback- and you know what happens with pent up energy and aftermath of performances. Also, this is the high time for alphas. Yugyeom needs one, another outburst would happen- worse than this one, what will you do then?”_

“Jooheon, can you stop being so logical for one goddamn minute?”

_“Jaebummie, I am just saying you can be the cure, you know? I donno why you think you won’t be enough or you’re the worst omega- you’re the most beautiful I know”_

“Hushh Shownu might hear you” Jaebum tries to deflect.

_“Oh yeah, he agrees with me”_

“Traitor” He hears a sign on the other line.

_“I also know you crave to take care of them, that’s why you love being the leader, but you wish for more, don’t you? They will be delighted to be your alpha, Jaebummie. Not many omegas can say they have so many and really hot alphas, one from the original and one aggressive beta. Though I am not sure how your ass will survive years of-”_

“Jooheon!!” The rapper laughs at his indignation, enjoys teasing him “Stop being so crass”

_“Yeah, yeah, you virgin little shit”_

“Oye! you can stop shouting about my virginity, jerk”

_“You have to tell them, Jae, I am not kidding. If another omega comes- and I doubt that- you won't be able to deal with it. And they won’t be too. The pack is pack. Think about it. Or else I will tell them the truth”_

“You won’t dare!”

_“Oh, I would. Though they would be furious if they knew some other alpha knows your secret”_

“I am hanging up” his empty threat, as usual. He knows what Jooheon is saying is true, and he should tell them the truth, they have been together for years now. He is just… afraid, afraid he won’t be what they want. Huh.

 _“Uhuh”_ Jooheon digs at him _“Well I needa go anyways but get your head outta your ass and let your alpha be in it for a change”_

“oh my god, Jooheon! The mouth on you! God forbid.”

 _“I am a dirty talker”_ He could hear the rapper’s grin on the phone.

"I didn't need to know that"

 _"I am serious though, Jaebum, confess before it's too late"_ he sounded way too ominous for Jaebum to retort.

"I... yeah... I will tell them the truth... hopefully, they won't hate me" Jooheon huffed but hummed in reply.

_"As if! You know better than anyone they wouldn't"_

"I am starting to dislike you"

_"Oh you love me"_

"I certainly don't" He chuckles and Jooheon hung up, letting him with his thoughts alone. 

It doesn't matter anyway, right? It will stay the same, even if they didn't wish to make him their omega, at least this way he can be with them, in their puppy pile- affectionate with them. At least that would be enough- _have to be enough_. He could stop taking scent concealers, if not heat suppressants. They make him feel queasy. He can't disrespect them by thinking they wouldn't accept him or ridicule him, his group is the best he knows, with the best manners and mind. It would be an insult to say they wouldn't love him even if he was an omega.

But it was hard, to think- to be this weird, unusual omega when his alphas could have much beautiful, much better omegas. It's more about him, his selfishness, in the end, he wouldn't be able to deal with it if they decided to just want him as a group member. Maybe, he will start hinting at them and confess after they are done with promotions. He can only hope. He looks around, the sky is clear and cool breezes feel nice against his skin. This is the only place he can talk to Jooheon about all-things-omega because there is an overgrown puppy as his roommate in his room and alpha hearing in the dorm.

He whispers a prayer to the moon in the dark.

_Please make this easy for me._


	2. Important Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum has an enlightening (repeating) chat with his Doc. And, Yugyeom finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, this is 6k words chap (I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN THIS BIG CHAP BEFORE lol) I loved the response this got and it inspired me to write so soon and so long xD also, I decided to write this properly.
> 
> Not that happy with this chapter but... hope y'all like it!
> 
> ENJOY ♥

“Hyung? You’re going somewhere?” Youngjae asked, still in a sleepy state. It was their day off, they just finished the last performance for the comeback two days ago. After celebration and stuff, they were given a few days off before hopping back to their schedule.

It was incredibly hard, at some point, and it got worse with the secret he dreads to reveal, as Jooheon said- comebacks are really the high time. The excess of pheromones in the air, the way it surrounds him, taunting him- and just- it choked him. And it wasn’t just those things, it was everything, his doubts, his uncertainty, his fears- his needs- made him feel like he was falling into an abyss.

But he survived, he had to of course. He can’t let down his fans, his group, his family- he could never.

“Uh yeah… meeting my doc” Jaebum replied.

“Huh” Youngjae blinked, his hazy eyes became clear as he looked at him with concern “You okay, hyung?”

“Yes, I am really okay. My doc just likes to annoy me with monthly check-ups. She’s too worried- and for no reason.” Jaebum assured the quiet alpha, who seemed to get more bothered despite his assurance.

“I can come with you?”

“Naah, Youngjae-ah, nothing to worry about- I promise” He put on his best smile to convince Youngjae, who was still suspicious but let it go.

“Call me when you’re done, I can pick you up” Youngjae grumbled, even in his blurry state his voice left no room for a protest before he walked to the kitchen for some breakfast. Jaebum smiled fondly, ignoring the ache in his heart that occurs every time his alphas are doting on him. It’s not usual, since they seem to think he doesn’t like affection and as a leader, he is the one to dote rather than doted on- not that he’s complaining- he would never. But nonetheless, it feels good.

Well, since Youngjae is offering the ride back he will just have to ask one of the hyungnims to drop him off. He made his way out when he received the affirmative text from one of their bodyguards. It took the man five minutes to arrive at their dorm.

“Hey, Arthur hyung!” He greeted the half British, half Korean beta as he got inside the car. The blond man was on call, making a ‘give me a minute’ sign with his hand.

“Ugh yeah, yeah, Mer, I got it. I will be home by six, I am not bailing on you!.... oh my god, don’t say things like that on the phone!” Arthur was blushing deep red by the end, mumbling in anger which was endearing if Jaebum had a say in it. “Shh! I am gonna hang up-….. fine, love you too” He sighed, keeping the phone in the holder as he started the car.

“Oooh, you dating someone?” Jaebum asked curiously. Arthur was a close friend, most of the guards are alpha, he is one of the few who is a beta. It was pretty easy to get along with the man, though he can be a bit of a jerk he is a huge softy if you look closely.

Oh, also he is aware of his secret. One of the very very important reasons Arthur is his go-to bodyguard. The man has helped him with his sudden-omega situations and had been protecting his dumb ass since that day. The man is pretty protective of him too, much to his annoyance.

“…yeah.”

“What happened to fuck dating?” Jaebum laughed, Arthur was one of the guys who find relationships nothing but a bother. 

“Well, Mer is persistent. I turned him down more than I can count- I mean why would an alpha like him even want from a beta like me? Seemed weird”

“Hyung, you may be a beta but you’re damn hot, surely you know that?” Jaebum tutted, smirking when Arthur blushed again, the man was too easy to rile.

“A-anyway, after a month of constant annoyance on my part, I agreed- knew it wouldn’t work” ah there it is, the tone of depreciation he is so aware with, how that feels. “It’s been four months and he still is the clingiest idiot I have ever met” Despite the words, it was apparent Arthur really liked this alpha, his fond tone contradicting the supposed-irritation.

“Congrats, hyung. I can’t believe you kept me in the dark for five months”

“You weren’t exactly free for the gossip, Jae.” Arthur retorted, hinting about the preparations for comeback and performance.

“Touche” He rolled his eyes. They talked a bit, including how he should come clean to his group as they are his family and deserve to know- way to guilt him, Jaebum thought. Jooheon was also in contact with Arthur, at first only because they knew about him- since only a handful of people are aware of his condition. But then they bonded over how Jaebum shouldn’t hide his status. It was like having two mothers.

“Let me know when you’re done. I will probably be close by.” Arthur told him as they reached the clinic. Jaebum got out of the car and turned to him.

“Uh no, it’s fine. Youngjae told me he would come” The moment he said it, Arthur was smirking at him, knowing exactly how happy his voice sounded “Oh shut up”

“I didn’t say anything” But he was laughing.

“Whatever, see you, hyung” Arthur nodded and stayed until Jaebum got inside the clinic.

**~*~**

“Im Jaebum-ssi,” The doctor said, Jaebum could hear a note of disappointment and exasperation in it. “You stubborn little shit” Okay, that escalated fast.

“Rude” he muttered.

“Well, if you stop coming to me with new problems, I wouldn’t be.”

“How is it my fault? The suppressant is wearing off sooner than the time printed on the pills! And each month the capacity decreases.”

“I looked into it, it’s because of your omega”

“what?”

“It’s trying to get the pills out of your system. I concur it’s because of the alphas in your dorm. I am not sure, but maybe you all have bonded? As a pack. The wolf hates being away from the pack, not only you live with them but avoids reaching out to them has made your omega distressed. It can smell them but can’t feel them, it knows they are close and the only reason they can’t realize is substance restricting the omega characteristics.”

“Uh…”

“Another theory is, the presence of the original wolf is making your pills useless. These meds are nothing against their pheromones.”

“But how can I solve it?”

“I donno why I can’t reach your thick skull! Jaebum it’s obvious why. You live with a house reeking of alphas, your omega is restless with constant need. Just because you’ve suppressed the urge doesn’t mean it’s not there. The solution would be, if you’re so desperate- move out. You’ve five alphas in your house. And one, an original. You really think it wasn’t gonna affect?”

“Great” He huffed in response, what could he even say? He wouldn't move out- he can't be away from his members “So I should up the dose? It has turned to twelve hours now. Or less.”

“I am not giving you more than prescribed pills, Jaebum. They can be very dangerous if overdosed, can even mess up with your pheromones. I have given you a month’s worth- and I am guessing it's halfway done, and it’s not even the mid of this October”

“Doc Song, you gotta help me” But she shook her head.

“If you continue this, Jaebum, the pills can even lose their temporary effect.”

“ _Shit_ ” He didn’t care about the conversation, except this scary part. It can’t be. Damn it, it can’t.

“What did you expect? You are hurting you and your omega from keeping it away from its pack. And from keeping _them_ away from having a pack. You know damn well pack cannot be formed without an omega. Which your group ‘supposedly’ do not have.”

“Woah, Doc Song, you can reduce your unhappiness a little” He tried to joke, which fell flat. He sighed, he knows!? Okay. He does! It’s- agh, damn it. Just so hard to explain the uncertainty, the doubts.

“Jaebummie,” She said softly, sitting close beside him “I know, maybe not entirely, but I am aware of your internal turmoil. And I absolutely do not want to pressure you, I would never do that to you. But it’s getting bad for your body and I, as a doctor, cannot allow that. And refusing omega the pack could… have a drastic effect on you. Much worse case, if your omega is bonding or imprinting the original.”

“I guess… I didn’t think I would matter that much” he whispered, barely audible but she heard, drawing him into a hug, tightly.

“Idiot” she chuckled “you’ve always been important, it’s taking too long for you to understand that. And before you argue, I want you to answer me honestly. What if someone in your group was going through this? What if- Bambam was an omega? What if Jackson suddenly had the symptoms? What would you do? Would you pity them? Judge them? Change the way you see them?”

“NO! Of course no! I could never.”

“There is your answer in that aggressive no. I can’t force you, Jaebummie, but as a leader, I hope you choose the right option. If you hurt yourself, they will be distraught. And broken.” Jaebum was quiet as if contemplating and depreciating. Song sighed, shaking her head.

“Anyway, your check-up is done. Aside from the mental strain because of the omega, your body is in good shape- though it will tire quickly without- you know- but it is healthy- as it can be with your pills. Dramas aside, rest a little. Since you won’t resolve this any soon, sleep more so it doesn’t affect you emotionally.” Jaebum nodded somberly “I have sent few meds for alphas too if anything serious happens. Jinyoung-ssi told me their previous meds expired. That will be all.”

“Thank you” Jaebum sincerely told her, she was so patient and kind with him, never pressuring him, he was grateful for having her in his life. She was more than a doctor for him.

“My pleasure, Jae”

He left the clinic and saw Youngjae already waiting for him. He waved his hand for Youngjae to notice him, jogging towards the car. Youngjae unlocked the door and he sat shotgun.

“Hey, hyung. How was the check-up?” He asked, casually but there were obviously hints of concern in his tone. Jaebum ruffled his hair playfully as the alpha was turning the car.

“All good. Though she said that I should rest a little”

“Hmm, you should, hyung. This comeback was very tiring- especially for you, even leaders need rest”

“Sure sure” he shrugged off “What you all doing today?” Suddenly he felt heat pooling in his stomach but the sensation was gone in a second. Ugh, why?

“Arcade? Bambam wants to let off some steam” He snickered “Mark hyung wants to visit a museum, Jackson hyung just wants to eat, Jinyoung hyung doesn’t care and I don’t have anything on my list yet. You wanna do anything?” Oh, he wanted to, but it seemed risky. He took the last pill seven hours ago so nothing should happen for few hours but- still it would be careless on his part.

“Naah, feeling a little doozy.” He saw Youngjae’s face fall, feeling guilty, he knew what the alpha was thinking, that Jaebum was distancing himself- agh “Maybe we can go to some art gallery tomorrow or later? Or a beach? Or private water pool?” He suggested and the delighted look on Youngjae’s face relaxed him.

“Oooh, we should do all of that!”

“Later, though” He reminded him before Youngjae got too excited.

“Yeah yeah,” He giggled.

After that, they just lazed around before Bambam ran around the dorm, high on energy and whining about getting out of the dorm. They were almost not gonna go but with Bambam’s nonstop chattering, Jinyoung and Mark finally got their ass out. Yugyeom was in the studio, practicing- that stupidly hardworking kid- so it was just Jaebum in the house. Jinyoung wasn’t keen on leaving him behind, Jaebum had to throw him out of the door to make him go.

It’s a good thing he was alone in the dorm today. Just wish they stayed out for few hours so he can pop another pill. Hiding has always been tiring and nerve-wracking, and daily bases of endless guilt. Maybe he should take their advice and come clean, he owes these idiots at least that much.

And this is the best time, he was trying to convince himself, they had no schedule for a few weeks, no promotions or practice, just chilling and all. But he also didn’t want to ruin their vacation with his angsty ass. But he can’t reveal this in the middle of comebacks, fans can notice them. He must do it now. He was pacing around the house, for more than twenty minutes now. Jinyoung called him in between, always the worrywart, told Jaebum it would take two more hours to be home. And Jaebum didn’t mind, it would be perfect for his cycle. Maybe he should just rest as Doc suggested. An hour passed when he realized Yugyeom was out late. He thought if he should call and check on the young alpha. That alpha overworked himself a little too much than necessary, it made him worry if it was because he felt restless due… to well… reasons.

Jaebum could feel the second his pills worn off, he cursed under his breath, the effect of pills decreased an hour again! His senses suddenly sharpened, the underlying scents of his members hitting him, almost assaulting him. He stumbled out of his room in urgency, making his way to the bathroom. He was sweating profusely, body heating up and his scent haywire- he just hopes his scent isn’t strong enough to attract neighbor’s attention. Shit, he needed to calm down before he pops a pill. His scent was spreading too fast and he knew they were gonna leave traces in the dorm- damn everything to hell!

He took a struggling breath, trying to calm his nerves, gain control over his omega- his body was shaking but at least he wasn’t panicking. He got out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen to quickly grab some water, juices, and salty snacks, they helped him. It was because he was trying hard to keep his senses locked out that he missed the door opening downstairs and cautious steps climbing up. His attention snapped only when he heard a menacing growl behind him.

It felt like his world stopped, he couldn’t bring himself to turn- terrified. His shaking got worse, as his omega reacted wildly to the alpha present.

“Hyung” He heard a snarl, he didn’t turn- frozen on the ground, body feeling too heavy to move. The alpha wasn’t happy at his disobedience as he called out again. He closed his eyes shut, feeling the rage surging in the approaching alpha. And then he was trapped between the counter and the alpha who sprung behind him, flush against his back.

He almost thought the alpha was gonna attack him (and he will beat himself for even thinking that) but he felt nuzzling on his neck, the alpha scenting him- taking in his scent, as if trying to determine his position in their pseudo pack- or if he was an outsider to his wolf.

“Y-you’re an omega, hyung?” Yugyeom’s rough voice vibrated throughout his body, making him shiver for something more, he tried to bite back his whimper.

“Y-Yug…” The weight was gone from behind him- the disappointment that washed over him startled Jaebum. God, he was so pathetic.

“You lied.” The maknae’s eyes hardened, lips pursed in a tight line looking like he was struggling to keep himself in check. His hands gripped the opposite counter, knuckles turning white as he waited for an answer, an explanation- _something_.

“I-” Jaebum swallowed, what was he supposed to say? He spent years orchestrating how the scenario will go, how will he confess but now it feels as if the words have left him alone. “I didn’t m-mean to-” he bit his lips harshly, the urge to run away banging loudly in his head.

“How long?” The alpha’s eyes flashed red, emitting anger, and… hurt.

“Its… it’s been awhile” How was he able to have a coherent conversation, he wasn’t sure, because the ringing of a wailing omega inside him and legs shivering with this confrontation was making him hazy.

“You were never gonna tell us? Do we mean nothing to you? That you felt the need to hide… it? Do you not wish to bond? You- you were an omega- we were searching for one all our life!” Jaebum backed away or tried to before he was stopped by the kitchen counter behind him. He was going to approach Yugyeom but when the alpha glowered at him, he stopped advancing.

“No! Y-You all are the closest thing to family I have, Yug, I swear… please- please let me explain” he begged, hating the way pain was reflecting in his burning eyes, Jaebum never meant to hurt him.

“Then explain” The cold words shocked Jaebum, not that it wasn’t deserved. Yugyeom, even though he was the youngest, the alpha was very close to him. He was fond of the maknae, saw him as a pup when he presented as an omega at twenty age. Yugyeom was sixteen, not presented and a little lost, innocent to the life of an idol, unaware of the darkness lurking in this industry. It was then Jaebum made a promise to always be there for the pup, now even as an alpha, Jaebum has a soft spot for this man. That’s why it was even more painful to hear the coldness in Yugyeom’s voice as if he has let him down-

“I wasn’t gonna hide it, Yug, I couldn’t. It’s just, we all expected me to be an alpha until my eighteenth passed, then we thought I was a late bloomer and dragged till twenty… by then I was thought to be a beta. Nobody had a clue, myself included that… I would be… an omega. W-when it- when I- I couldn’t believe it, I thought it was a nightmare- I thought I was- I was nuts in the head, couldn’t accept that I was.” It was as if the words came back in a rush, falling from his lips carelessly “It took me a long time to accept this part of me, Yug… and it wasn’t a good journey- I was scared, even when I knew I shouldn’t be… it was too late, I thought. Even if- even if I said it- how would anything change? I- I also didn’t like the thought of being desired _only_ because of my status. Yug, I swear I didn’t do it on purpose. In fact, I was gonna t-tell you all in a few days… or well was trying to build the courage to confess.” There was so much more to say, but Jaebum trailed off, Yugyeom hadn’t said a word during his ‘speech’- frighteningly silent.

“Please say something, Yugyeom, please. I am so sorry for h-hiding it- I’d do anything to make this right- please don’t- don’t-”

As if a switch was turned on, Yugyeom grabbed his hands, dragging him to their room- his pheromones barely contained, but the smell of wood and forest tingled his body and soothed him, made him feel safe. Yugyeom was growling lowly, slamming the door behind them of their bedroom as he pushed Jaebum on the bed. He pulled the omega close to him, sniffing him like his life depended on it.

“It’s you” The raspy voice murmured “The tangerine, the citrus- it’s your scent” his voice almost sounded pleased, happy even.

“You knew?” Jaebum asked, confused at the alpha. One moment they were out having a confrontation, him being angry and Jaebum begging for forgiveness, and the other they were in the bedroom- the alpha claiming to know about his scent.

“The scent always lingered around us, always surrounding me- but so faint that it frustrated me, it felt like home” Yugyeom’s hands were everywhere, caressing- comforting? Angry? He couldn’t pinpoint. Yugyeom went for his throat, peppering kisses and nipping, smelling him, breathing him in. Then he stopped, retracting his hands immediately, eyes widened as he swallowed harshly. Jaebum looked at him curiously, not understanding what was going on in the alpha's head. Yugyeom tripped backward, distancing himself from Jaebum desperately, eyes still darkened but he was looking a little lost when he looked at the omega. Yugyeom was leaning on the opposite wall, leaving Jaebum sprawled on the bed. Jaebum tried to shorten the distance, crawling to the edge of the bed when Yugyeom growled.

"Stay- stay there, hyung"

"But why? what ha-"

_"please"_

"I don't u-understand..."

"You need to leave, hyung, please... because I really really want to kiss you- I have always wanted to kiss you" Yugyeom's admission stunned Jaebum, he knew when Yugyeom started touching him, scenting him it was because he was an omega, but to know the alpha liked him, wanted him _even_ before knowing his status made something in his heart lurch, felt butterflies in his stomach. 

It was no secret that their members were intimate with each other. Though being alphas they could never fuck around but other than that, they were very handsy with each other. Before the whole omega fiasco, even Jaebum let them do it to him. Jinyoung and he used to fool around, they never came to the actual sex part but he had allowed Jinyoung to... well, play with his body except for the knot part. He was a beta and he liked the intimacy, so there was no worry about anything else. Aside from Jinyoung, Jackson has touched him too on more than one occasion. 

But that was _then_. The situation has changed now. 

Another stupid part of him danced at the thought of being pursued by an _original_ alpha but he squashed it down. It was no time to think of selfish things. But he won't deny he never thought about it. Of course, he did! How could he not? Having so many alphas, loitering around, shirtless and sometimes only in boxers infuriated him- but it was an amazing material for his heats, where he imagined his alphas, their strong body against him-

Im Jaebum, you horny little shit. Stop it.

Then he saw Yugyeom panting slightly, his eyes flashing red then disappearing, a sign of losing control, and Jaebum made his mind. He didn't dislike the idea of kissing the alpha, absolutely loved it in fact. And if he could comfort his alpha, all the more good reason to _let_ him (huh, look at him, thinking of letting the alpha- as if he wasn't dying to the same). He softly called the alpha's name, asking him to come closer, not paying any heed to his snarled warnings- just smiling and breaking down his last wall.

"Just come to me, alpha" The alpha was on him at a lightning speed, his chest heaving, hands instantly grabbing him in a strong hold. Jaebum felt a rush of arousal at the thought of having such an effect on the alpha. Whatever happens now will be on Jaebum. He was given a choice, a choice to run but he was tired and he didn't wish to. He wanted to be with his alphas, urge getting stronger than ever, for the first time his omega wasn't angry at him, wasn't restless- calm as a sea, basking in the presence of evergreen scent and spring come home. Jaebum was pulled into his lap, one hand of Yugyeom making it’s way to his ass while the other tangled in his long hair.

“your hair, so pretty, hyung, always so pretty” Yugyeom babbled, pupils dilated “have a thousand fantasies for this hair alone, and your lips- oh that is another story” Jaebum blushed, the touch of alpha was burning his body, like fire, he felt hot- aching and aching- oh the need! Yugyeom’s frantic hands didn’t help either. Yugyeom stopped an inch from his lips, silently asking for permission- it amazed Jaebum how in control Yugyeom was- is, no other alpha could have resisted the intense pheromones of an unmarked omega, but here this alpha- already on edge for weeks yet he was holding himself back, _so much power_. He nodded, and Yugyeom dived for a kiss, hands pressing on his nape as he devoured his mouth, tipping him back with the force.

Jaebum was panting when they pulled away, his alpha’s eyes flashing blood red as his hands gripped his waist, he could already feel a bruise forming.

“I want to bite you, hyung, make you mine, ours” Yugyeom confessed, eyes wide and dumbstruck. The varying emotions swirled in his eyes, confusion, and desperation filtering through them.

“You aren’t mad? Disappointed?” Jaebum finally asked after they both calmed down- well as calm they can be given the situation.

“it’s okay hyung, you presented late, you couldn’t have said sooner, needed time, didn’t you? I was- but not on you, it was because you didn’t trust me. And disappointed? I don’t understand”

“Uh…” he stayed silent for a while, contemplating whether he should go all the way with the truth- that no, it’s been six years since he presented but the gentle kisses and longing touch won over, he can’t ruin this- he swears this time he would properly come clean but not before letting him have this. He has been rogue for too long, forgot what intimate touched even felt like, he wants to be selfish- just once in his life. He decided to answer the second question, couldn’t hide anymore “…that you’re stuck with an omega like me? I am not exactly… a perfect picture of an omega.” He gulped bitterly, self-doubt coloring in unpleasantly, Yugyeom must have felt the change, as he stiffened with an expression of bewilderment.

“What the fuck, hyung?” Jaebum winced, was about to reprimand him for the language but he figured it would be bad timing. “You’ve always been our most important piece, how could, how could we be _disappointed_? Fuck whatever being the perfect omega means, loving you doesn’t come from the slick of your ass or fucking you into oblivion” Jaebum choked at his blunt words, this kid! “though it is a good idea but that doesn’t matter, you are our Im Jaebum, our leader, our pack even if it’s not official, our family- whoever you be, whatever you present, how dare you to think we wouldn’t- we- that we would be disappointed? How dare you, hyung?”

“I am sorry…” he mumbled in Yugyeom’s hair, a trill of pleasure hummed in his body, the omega was silent and his head didn't hurt with the constant wailing- for the first time, he felt okay in his skin. And then he couldn’t stop. He wrapped his hands around the alpha, pulling him tightly against his body as he breathed, shuttering and shivering. Everything was so overwhelming but it felt so right, so good. He couldn’t imagine living any other way now, he didn’t want to. “I don’t have any excuse, Yug, I know I was wrong for hiding it. I was just scared- I-”

“It’s okay. You have me now, no more hiding, hyung. Promise me.”

“Always, Yug, for you, always” he desperately agreed, wanting more of Yugyeom’s touch on his body. The heady sensation, the pleasure from the mere touch was unnerving, he breathed in the earthy scent and felt as if he was knocked away with the unadulterated smell of wet trees and spring and every bit of nature in between, gods, he has never smelt anything like this before. His senses were sharpened, not filtering the pleasuring aroma his pills usually do.

“It’s a good thing I didn’t discover you in heat, would have marked you, bit you, hyung. Take better care of yourself.” Yugyeom’s controlled voice snapped his trance, the worry was apparent but Yugyeom looked winded.

“Are you okay?” he whispered into the right ear, Yugyeom’s tangled hand in his hair tightened making Jaebum groan in response.

“I just find out the leader I have been dreaming to fuck since I grew a knot is an omega,” Yugyeom said flippantly, ignoring his chastising ‘Yugyeom! Language!’ “I am barely holding back” Jaebum starts to pull away but Yugyeom doesn’t let him move, holding him in place. “my wolf is commanding to take you right now, take you apart, slowly- I can barely think reasons with your delicious scent circling me and gorgeous body submitting to me” Jaebum gulped at his words, where did he learn to talk like that!?

“It’s making me forget all the years I pined for you, for an omega, for home despite having one. The constant urge, need, the throbbing, the agony- everything, I can barely remember it. The years of restraint, I condemned to my wolf… all of it. You weren’t fair and you aren’t now either.”

“Yug, I-” Yugyeom put his finger on Jaebum’s lips, stopping him mid-sentence.

“Shh, I don’t blame you, hyung. For now, I need to clear my head- I don’t wanna do something we might regret”

“D-don’t go” Jaebum almost whimpers, suddenly petrified at the thought of Yugyeom leaving him even if he meant to go in the hall.

“Hyung, your sc-”

“My bag” he starts, Yugyeom raises his brow at him “on the door, bring it to me” Yugyeom smirks at his order as if to say ‘ordering around alphas now?’ but he compiled. Jaebum took out the pill he keeps inside it, pop one in without water, he doesn’t want Yugyeom to leave even for bringing water- he doesn’t know why.

“What’s… that?”

“You said my scent is a problem right now- no, no, I meant it’s not letting you think straight, you need to familiarize yourself with it. The pills mask my scent, suppress all-things-omega, and dulls my senses, so I’d be the scentless ‘beta’ again.”

“Oh… alright” Yugyeom replies quietly but doesn’t move. Jaebum smiles at him, fond and with love, beckons him to come close.

“Come on, it’s been ages since I… slept with anyone- not in that way, Yug” he rolls his eyes when Yugyeom was about to make a crude joke but he understood. Sniffing once again to make sure it was gone, he slid back to Jaebum’s bed, pulling Jaebum in his embrace.

“We always wanted you in our puppy pile, you know. Never felt complete without you” Yugyeom says against his hair, one hand caressing it almost lovingly, huh, he really does have a thing for his hair.

“I… am sorry”

“It’s okay, it’s gonna change now, won’t it?” he asks, but it was more of a statement, the alpha’s voice held an edge- a challenge dare to deny.

“Of course” Jaebum agreed, albeit a bit hesitantly. He felt Yugyeom’s hand on his waist, curling around, blanketing him with his body and pulled him even closer-

Oh, he was-

He was leaving his scent on him, the alpha was scenting him! He smiled shyly but hid in Yugyeom’s shoulder, snuggling and feeling content, _secure_ in his hold.

And nothing ever felt more right.

The bell rang, rustling sound coming from downstairs indicated the other members have arrived. Yugyeom was annoyed at being woken up but when he realized he shot up from the bed. For a few seconds, they kept staring at each other, trying to decide the next course of action.

“My scent- is it?”

“Gone, yes. I took the liberty of blowing out air from vents. And refresh the house odor to a generic smell. Hyung, do you intend t-”

_“Hyuuuuung! Yugyeomiiieeee! Where are you both?”_

“It’s already late” Jaebum sighed “I am too in the head right now…” when Yugyeom looked at him sharply, he reconciled his words “No, Yug, I am not changing my mind. It’s just I had- it felt so right- I don’t wanna replace that feeling with sadness or hurt, please let me have this?”

“Hyung, they won’t be-”

“You were angry, you felt hurt- I know you did, Yug. And I am not faulting you for that! How can I? I just want to have this feeling, just for tonight, please.”

“I can’t deny you anything, hyung” Yugyeom pouted, agreeing to Jaebum’s wishes. Jaebum smiled at his words, kissing his cheek lightly in return.

“And they had a long but relaxing day, I don’t wanna make them agitated.”

“Hmm, fine.” He grumbled “Let’s go before they come looking for us” Jaebum nodded, taking a deep breath, he stiffened when his nose didn’t filter out the alpha’s scent or dulled his senses like the pills usually make it do. Shaking his head, he followed Yugyeom down, he will investigate later, he doesn’t want to feel anything other than content right now.

“Oh my god, you guys bought a whole ass shop!”

“Calm down, hyung, these all are cheap” Jaebum sent a withering look at Bambam.

“It’s not about cheap, you dumdum. Last time you brought junk and extra stuff, we have had no space in the storeroom with you dumping everything there.”

“But this time they are Jinyoung-hyung certified!” Bambam grinned in response, Jaebum turned to look at Jinyoung who was smiling sheepishly at him.

“We bought good stuff this time though” He offered in penance. Jaebum shook his head in exasperation, something he finds himself doing a hundred times a day. They were sweating but they were relaxed, smelled happy from miles and that was enough to let them off the hook.

“Hopeless cause” he chuckled “Need anything to eat? Drink?” Jaebum asked them, seeing as they were too tired to move, lounging on the L-shaped gigantic sofa they had in the living room.

“Naaah, we ate. Bought a takeout for you both. And the cakes!” Jackson giggled, seeming a bit drunk. He turned to Jinyoung again, raising his brow to ask the silent question.

“He had a few glasses”

“Jin-”

“It’s fine, isn’t it? He knows how to handle it, really” Jaebum sighed, why is he stuck with the most impossible group? Not that he would change it for anything. He settled in the left empty space, beside Youngjae, he missed them, their presence. Maybe Doc was right, his wolf might have bonded. He sighed again.

“Hyung?”

“Hm?”

“W-” Youngjae was staring at him weirdly, Jaebum suddenly feared if they could still smell or- or- “You smell like Yugyeom,” He said blankly as if he couldn’t comprehend the concept of this. Not that he could blame him, he has always been scentless, even when he had lurking ones, it was mixed of members, fans, and people around them.

“H-huh?” Oh, right. He cuddled with Yugyeom, he must have the alpha’s lingering scent on him. When he looked up to see Yugyeom, the alpha was staring back at him, both unsure of how to explain the situation. This caught other member’s attention, their expression contorting in confusion.

“He is right, Yugyeom’s scent is all around you,” Jinyoung said, squinting at him curiously. Aside from Jackson, all of their attention was on Jaebum and Yugyeom.

“Uh-” Jaebum started but didn’t know what to say, he could barely form a coherent thought, as if Yugyeom knew what was going on in his head, he interrupted.

“So apparently… I was feeling a little down after practice and all the being-original-crap, hyung wanted to comfort me so I asked him to cuddle”

“But he never…” Youngjae trailed off, a whirl of emotion playing on his face before the distant look settled.

“Depression brings out his soft side” Yugyeom grinned, trying to make light out of the situation. The members were sensitive about the matter, hell, Yugyeom himself felt inadequate when Jaebum is not around, taking and giving affection- but that was before, before he had the omega in his arms.

“Yah! Behave” Jaebum smacked him, during the conversation Yugyeom came close to him, a subtle way of comfort, of saying I am here.

“Look at you” Yugyeom cooed, unintentionally “being so bossy, hyung” The alpha was smiling with mischief, his hand finding it’s way to his hair again- he forgot he is the only one aware of Jaebum, forgot they weren’t supposed to act touchy before the ‘confession’. The silence was befallen, it took a few seconds for both of them to realize, Yugyeom snatched his hand away, face red with embarrassment.

“What the… it’s as if we came to a different universe” Bambam said, a slight amount of displeasure bled out of him, Jaebum didn’t know it was because of him or Yugyeom. Mark was silent the whole time, gauging and observing, adding it to his list of suspicion Jaebum reckons he has- about him mostly. He really can’t deal with all of this in one day.

“I- uh- I am trying to be better” Jaebum finally opens his mouth, he could feel something akin to betrayal in the air “for all of you. I know I haven’t been the best leader” there were vehement disagreement from all the side, even Jackson who was barely conscious weighed in his chagrin. Jaebum smiled softly, proud curling in his stomach, they always had his back “I have shortcomings, and I want to improve. And… starting with some skinship” He ended shyly. He hoped with this they would stop feeling angry at Yugyoem, they didn’t mean to but their pack is a bunch of territorial wolves so- yeah.

“Hyung” Youngjae said, eyes suspiciously damp as he opens his arm. Jaebum huffs fondly before going to him, letting himself be engulfed with warmth and love. Youngjae held him tightly, as if afraid to let go for he will disappear. Not a moment longer, Bambam jumped in from the other side, wrapping around opposite to Youngjae while Mark and Jinyoung stared, happy at the change of heart. They did the same thing, scenting him, and the heady feeling from before increased tenfold. He could smell them without restriction, every fleeting emotion- everything, he could feel it all.

Okay, so maybe it isn’t so bad, maybe he was being an idiot. He didn’t know how many hours passed, but Youngjae and Bambam were replaced by Mark and Jinyoung, and they all fell asleep in the hall room, entangled with each other.

He felt the bond snapping in place as he drifted to the dreamland and wondered if the others felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo didja like it???  
> drop some kudos and comments to cure away my depression lol


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum is starting to become comfortable in his own skin. And oblivious to the havoc he is causing inside his members. 
> 
> Good havoc ;)
> 
> Also, a little jealousy. Hehe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5.5K words, I am really going big for this fic xD it's because of you all, so much pressure T^T heheh  
> I would still advise y'all to keep your expectations low cuz imma screw it up at some point I am sure *sighs*
> 
> It looks like I am biased to yugbum but I swear that's not the case xD I am usually into JJP more but this fic took a different turn lol. I hope you guys like it :')
> 
> ENJOYYYYY!!
> 
> Also, since this is from Jaebum's side I couldn't write much about member's reactions except what Jaebum observes. The whole inner turmoil and jealousy because our Jaebummie is an oblivious idiot xD

Jaebum wakes up with a feeling of soft lips peppering it’s way down, slowly, gently, and hands slipping inside his tee in mischief. He groans absentmindedly, his mind still blurry from sleep, pushing back into the pleasing touch. As his consciousness started coming back, earthy scent invading his nostrils, his eyes snapped open and he turned his head to see his alpha smirking at him with intent. A rush of panic filled his head before the memories of the new routine slammed into him, relaxing him once again. It’s been more than a week but it would take longer for years of restrain to subside.

“Morning, hyung” Yugyeom greeted against his skin, continuing the slow torture, one of his hands lingering dangerously close to his ass as if waiting to slip inside before the hand withdrew.

“Idiot” Jaebum sighed out, feeling unnaturally light, the ministration of the alpha making him slightly aroused and slightly dazed. “What are you doing in my bed?” He asked in exasperation.

“Did you really think I would let you sleep alone from now on?” Yugyeom snickered before turning Jaebum to his side so they would be face to face. Jaebum knew how he looked like, his hair messier now that it was long, sticking funnily in all directions, eyes a little swollen from sleeping, lips dried and drool sticking at the corner of his lips but Yugyeom was staring at him with such adoration, it took his breath away. Then his gaze fell on Yugyeom’s very naked- shirtless torso, he gasped, averting his eyes in embarrassment. But the alpha only laughed, pulling him even closer, directing Jaebum’s hands on his shoulder.

The omega bit his lips, quivering hands hesitantly moving against the firm, hard skin, guiltily enjoying the contact. Yugyeom’s large hand grasped his waist in a possessive manner, this time skipping past the clothing barrier and exploring with a desperate touch.

“Idiot” Jaebum repeated again, this time shakenly, blushing red under the unforgiving eyes of his alpha. Yugyeom chuckled at his cuteness, nuzzling his face into the omega’s soft pale neck, breathing in his sweet citrus scent and leaving his own on Jaebum, like an invisible marking (Yugyeom is now able to fish out his scent with his 'original' nose as he says, once he smelled him). The members won’t be happy, and Jaebum realizes that’s what Yugyeom wants.

Yugyeom has never used his status, his bloodline as a badge, as arrogance, but somehow this matters to his wolf. To claim his omega in front of the other alphas, to warn, to alert, to _antagonize_. Jaebum doesn’t know if he should roll his eyes, feel giddy, or stop an apocalypse from happening.

Then all thoughts flew away from his mind as Yugyeom scraped his teeth against his neck that has become sensitive to the alpha’s touch. He whimpered, his omega urging him to get marked, to be claimed, to beg the alpha to sink his canines-

It will leave a mark and that cannot happen! Jaebum registers in the heat of the moment. The marking would be for the world to see, for their members to see, then there would be unanswerable questions, a sour atmosphere, and that just cannot happen. He needs a good, warm environment to drop an i-have-been-an-omega-for-years bomb. He pushes the alpha, with very little force so as to not agitate his wolf into thinking he was rejecting the alpha.

“Don’t leave marks, Yug.” He murmurs softly, shushing Yugyeom’s whining with a light kiss on his nose. “Soon” he promises, his own eyes reflecting burning desires to match with the alpha’s darkened ones.

“Unfair” Yugyeom says after collecting himself, pouting but pulling away nonetheless. They could already hear animated chattering outside, the other members have woken up and will come banging on their door if they do not get out soon.

“It is your turn to cook breakfast” Jaebum reminds him, stifling his laughter as Yugyeom’s pout intensifies and he is confronted with Yugyeom’s puppy eyes. “It is not an end of the world, Yug” Jaebum laughs this time, knowing well Yugyeom doesn’t like cooking that much. He is a disaster in the kitchen but Jinyoung decided the alpha needed to learn basic skills of survival (which was met with a menacing growl and a reminder of ‘I am an original and the forest is my empire’ which was followed by ‘I don’t give a shit about that since you’re useless in this side of the world’ which turned into a fight no one dared interrupting). Jaebum broke out in cold sweat when he realized he had to be the one stopping these idiots- and oh boy that was a nightmare. But he managed to convince Yugyeom who agreed to cook- or try cooking- once a week. The original wolf is never a happy puppy that day.

“You’re enjoying this too much,” The alpha said, eyes glinting and Jaebum felt shivers with just his stare (wasn’t that even more unfair?). Yugyeom dawn a black tank top over his shirtless body, smirking at him as he continued dressing at a torturously slow pace. Jaebum gulped, cheeks heating as he tried to look away from the alpha’s enticing body.

“S-shut up” Jaebum shuttered, his blush even more visible now, forcing him to hide his face with his hand. He heard a peal of melodious laughter before his hands were swatted away from his face, eyes meeting with exceptionally gentle ones.

“You smell like them too” Yugyeom whispers, lips too close to his neck. “It’s delectable” He growled before backing away, smiling innocently as he gets out of the bedroom leaving Jaebum gobsmacked.

He stayed frozen for a few seconds, mentally replaying the sentences a hundred times, and then he moaned pathetically, heart constricting as he could smell his own arousal in the air. He sighed, time to take another pill. He hates Yugyeom, Jaebum thought, his mind reeling with the possibilities of Yugyeom’s words and hating how much he wanted it to play out.

He grumbles all the way to the bathroom, brushing his teeth hurriedly, washing his face thoroughly, trying to distract himself uselessly. It never works. He thinks of changing into fresh clothes but his baggy shirt and worn-out shorts seemed too comfortable, and he had only worn them yesterday. He usually avoids wearing exposing outfits, not wanting to draw any attention towards him but he was feeling reckless, found it even harder to fight his instincts now.

Which was the first mistake.

He was a little worried, the bottoms were pretty short, his baggy shirt covering half of it and showing his legs entirely. He knew he had a good body, but his omega still felt conscious since it has been a long time since anybody really looked at him. More worried about his own reaction to the scorching glances of his alphas- members on him, on the exposed skin, he didn’t like the fact that he felt excited too. Being sexy and confident for the fans has always come easy for him, but for his alphas, it made him shy, and sometimes (most of the time) insecure.

It was a good- hell an amazing body! But for a beta or even an alpha! Not for a damn omega. They kept saying it doesn’t matter, that it’s okay, but it's not. No matter what people say, there is a stereotype, there will always be, and most of them would prefer that- that is why it is called a _stereotype_. He was small by no means, in no way, only Yugyeom was a giant baby, taller than him, but he was still huge- not like an omega should be. He thinks nature has fucked up, or maybe it’s intentionally screwing with him. Whatever it is, his self-esteem is not in a good shape, he wonders if it will ever be. And how badly will he break when the truth comes out and they wouldn’t claim him as their omega? He knows, oh he knows they will accept him, there is no doubt but _their_ omega, that’s different.

Damn, he was strong, why is he overthinking over a fucking piece of cloth? He takes a deep breath, he knows it’s more about the fact that all this is a build-up for the ‘big revelation’ and it just makes him nervous. He looks at the clock, it’s been half an hour since Yugyeom left, Jaebum sighs, feeling more pathetic with each passing seconds. He is sometimes sick of being an omega.

“Okay, okay, I got this.”

He did not.

**~*~**

“Hyung! Yug finally learned frying egg-” Bambam excited voice cut short when he took a full look of the said hyung. Jaebum raised his brow but the beta stayed silent. He shrugged it off, turning to Yugyeom who was half-successful at flipping the egg, breaking it into half in the process. Jaebum chuckled at the adorable alpha, taking pity on him, and made his way to the kitchen counter.

“Let me take over” His chuckling turned into a giggle, cuffing the alpha on his forehead who was pouting at him again. “make another batch of this and pass me the slices of bacon” Yugyeom smiled in relief, doing exactly as he was told. The chattering seemed to have stopped, Jaebum realizes after a minute, he looks around and finds the members staring at him, eyes conflicted. “Guys?”

“I will get Jackson hyung” Youngjae quickly says and runs out of the kitchen. Jaebum is pushed into more confusion as nobody comments further. Jinyoung sits up abruptly, snapping the others to reality.

“Anyone wants toast?” Jinyoung asks, voice weirdly controlled. Mark clears his throat and replies yes. Okay, this was not their usual routine, what the hell? The only thing-

They aren’t affected by his attire, right? Why would they anyway? They didn’t say anything about it or lingered there, so it doesn’t seem plausible. He ignores the nagging feeling and restarts cooking the remaining breakfast.

Yugyeom notices though, every fleeting glance thrown at Jaebum, startled to see their leader becoming this comfortable in a few days, the unbridled hunger and quickening of breaths. Oh he notices it all, smiling sadistically, proudly, the memories of touching those very slender legs, the beckoning waist- he sighs out wishfully, he needs his _omega_. His hyung is so oblivious, it’s endearing. Always so unaware of desires swirling in people around him, _always for him_ , but Jaebum never seems to understand, thinks how can anyone desire a beta like him, his confidence flying away when he is not performing.

Then Jackson enters with Youngjae in tow, unprepared for a ravishing sight so early in the morning. The shorter alpha was mumbling curses in Chinese, not happy to be awakened early on their day off. Youngjae shushes him as they settle on the dining table. By that time, Jaebum is done and Jinyoung is putting toasted pieces of bread on the plate, distracted when their leader walks by him, eyes following his legs.

“Jacks, you shouldn’t drink if you can’t handle the consequences” He reprimands the alpha, with a softness only he can conjure. Jackson groans but makes an affirming noise, then a sharp intake of breath as he looks up at the leader. “Hey, are you okay? Jacks?” Jaebum’s worried voice reaches him but he can’t seem to reply, taken aback completely.

“Y-Yo-You can’t attack me like that!” Jackson blurts out after a while, finding his words and eyes widened. The other members silently agreed.

“What did I do?” Jaebum asks incredulously at the ridiculous situation he finds himself in. Jackson is shaking his head, surprise still evident on his face.

“U-U-Uh- your _legs_ ” He yells, voice pitched- shrilling, pointing accusingly at Jaebum.

“What about it?” Jaebum scowled.

“It’s-it’s-” He gulped, eyes trying to avoid Jaebum’s confused but hurt gaze “too distracting for first thing in the morning!”

“Uh… what the hell… you can’t me-” He backtracks “You like it?” He asks skeptically, as if he can’t believe such a thing can ever happen, totally unconvinced when Jackson nodded.

“Yess!” Jackson hissed, drawing looks “what!? They are very pretty legs” Jaebum blushes at that, smacking Jackson’s head in embarrassment. Yugyeom watches as the scene unfold, it’s a little funny, he muses. He would have been out of it too if he wasn’t so deliciously prepared. The omega is ignorant of his appeal, his effect on people other than his fans.

Jaebum looks so comfortable, at _home_ , that’s what sets them off, Yugyeom thinks. Jaebum looking like home, like a part of the pack, like theirs. It’s been ages since Jaebum was ever so relaxed, so free, cooking for them in the most adorable outfit, hair beautifully tucked behind one ear while the other side falling in front of his eyes, at ease without his I-am-the-leader-I-must-be-on-guard-everytime attitude. Yugyeom can only imagine how happy Jaebum would be when he can be his true self, taking care of them in a way he really wishes to, living in a way he dreams to.

The table is unusually quiet but not awkward. They start eating, alphas looking at each other in wonder, put out, but preening unknowingly with Jaebum’s actions.

“You should be like this more often, hyung,” Youngjae says, not looking up “It’s nice” Before Jaebum could shyly thank him, he added “But it is pretty” Jaebum made a choked sound.

“As if you all don’t roam around naked” He muttered under his breath, which was audible to alpha hearing.

“Ohhh we distract you too?” Bambam grinned, finally speaking up. Jaebum huffed at his mistake, trying to hide his blush, faking a cough, and made his escape in a desperate attempt.

“He is sexy” Jackson pouted “What am I gonna do about this hard-on?”

“You aren’t the only one” Mark smirked.

**~*~**

Soon enough, they gathered in the living room for the movie marathon. Jackson was setting up the TV while Bambam was taking out preferable movies to watch. Mark and Jinyoung were in the kitchen making snacks for the marathon, knowing how hungry they get in between.

Jaebum walked in, emerging from his home-studio (basically a small room for his songwriting, inspirations, and stuff) after the whole weird interaction in the morning. It was past two, Jaebum sighed, he missed lunch. Nobody disturbed him, probably thought he was hiding from them and didn't approach him. Youngjae was napping on the couch and Jaebum decided to be bold, they wouldn’t mind anyway, now would they? He nudged the sleeping alpha, telling him to scoot over since he has taken over the whole couch.

“H-Hyung?” Youngjae yawned, eyes looking blearily at him.

“Any space for me?” He asked teasingly. Youngjae stared at him for a few seconds, then sat up, making a place for the leader. Jaebum ruffled his hair fondly and settled comfortably on the soft couch. “Bammie, don’t forget Pirates Of Caribbean for me” He called out. Bambam gave him a thumbs up. Jackson was busy connecting the speaker to the Smart TV. Youngjae dozed off again in the meantime, head cushioned on his shoulder, snuggling into him like a kid.

This was nice, Jaebum thought. The members were unsure around him- about his sudden change of heart, and they were right to do so since Jaebum has always been moody regarding group bonding activities or mostly anything that has the risk of revelation. It will take time but he is ready to take another step. Kind of. He was drifting to dreamland too when he heard his name being called.

“Jaebum hyung, pass me that speaker,” Jackson asked, pointing at the blue portable speaker kept on the table beside him.

“Samsung’s not working?”

“Nope, I think we broke it the previous time” He giggled, Jaebum sighed at their antiques. They were dancing wildly, Jackson had the speaker on his shoulder, blasting the music loudly when Bambam joined him, taking away the speaker. Yugyeom didn’t want to miss the fun and the push-and-pull started. Youngjae went ahead in order to stop them but he bumped into Yugyeom who fell on Bambam in whose hand the said thing was and there was a crash. Yes, it was the speaker. They checked it and it seemed to work that time.

“Crackheads,” Jaebum said affectionately. He stretched his arm, trying to get the speaker without waking up Youngjae, but he was sitting on the opposite end of the couch so he couldn’t reach it. “Jae-ah, give me that speaker”

“Hmm…okay,” the sleepy man said, handing him the device. Not wanting to get out of the couch, Jaebum outstretched the said hand, hoping it would reach without him needing to move. Jackson rolled his eyes but neared to take it. Maybe if he was on guard like he usually is, he would have realized his shirt was riding up, exposing something he shouldn’t have.

“Hyung?” Youngjae’s hitched voice alerted Jaebum. “Your waist is bruised” Fuck.

“Uh-” He wanted to facepalm himself as he saw the other busy two member turning their attention to him, Youngjae’s words caught in their ears.

“Someone hurt you?” Jackson growled from behind, and Bambam was no better with his furious expression. He will have no peace, seriously, since that day things have been getting in his way purposely.

“No no, nobody hurt me” He firmly denied, because nobody did! Youngjae’s eyes hardened, taking another meaning for his answer.

“You let someone hurt you?”

“Oh god, no!” Jaebum was about to get up but the strong grip of Youngjae on his arm stopped him, forcing him to sit down. It is still surprising to see Youngjae showing his alpha side though he acts like a beta usually. “Seriously, it’s nothing”

“We will see about that” Jackson replied darkly, Jaebum swallowed nervously. The alpha stalked towards him, in a second pulled up his shirt, inspecting the bruised mark and ignoring Jaebum’s angry commands. “This is a hand mark, hyung” Their voices were scarily cold.

“Who was it?” Bambam asked, aggression obvious in his tone. Jaebum knew he couldn’t give any fake names, they might get into an unneeded fight. He cursed at his purring omega, it was no time for being satisfied at his alphas getting protective over him.

“It was Yugyeom!” He confessed in panic, the strong scents of alphas unbalancing him, musky scent, a little woody, like summer and scent of leather, strawberries hitting him.

“He hurt you!?” The fury worsened.

“He- he-”

“Hyung was blindly going into the kitchen, sleepy when I came back from the studio” Yugyeom interrupted, leaning at the railing of the stairs “He tripped on something and I quickly tried to catch him, used a little too much of my strength and it left that bruise.” Jaebum sighed in relief.

“You lost control of your strength?” Jinyoung asked, suspicious. Great, everyone was here at the commotion. Just amazing, Jaebum thought. It is weird for Yugyeom to lose control, the original alpha had too much of command on his body for it to betray like that.

“Maybe because of my wolf” Yugyeom reasoned. They seem to take his response as an answer but the air around them remained unclear. He could tell Mark didn’t buy it. Neither did Jinyoung.

When the issue resolved (hah!), they all took their place and Jackson started the first movie. The tension was still high but it seemed to go down after a while. Wooh, that was a close call. Bambam, Jackson and Jinyoung were on the floor, their body covered with comforters and curled around each other. The couch was huge enough for the remaining four, Yugyeom chose to sit beside him while Mark cuddled with Youngjae.

“Hey, hyung” Yugyeom greeted, smiling silly, his hand wrapping securely around Jaebum’s waist, pulling him close sneakily.

“Hi” Jaebum chuckled lightly, mindful of attracting any attention towards them. He could feel Yugyeom trying to pull him in his lap without alerting anyone. “Stop it” He whispered, finding it hard to concentrate on the said movie.

“I can’t” The alpha was grinning like he was just about to pull a prank. Jaebum sent him a scathing look in a warning which only resulted in a widening of the grin. The leader and the maknae were sharing one blanket, so when the stupidly daring alpha finally forced Jaebum into his lap, nobody noticed much except the rustling noises which were concealed with explosion sound from the telly.

“You are so dead” Jaebum tries to be stern but Yugyeom started nuzzling into his nape, lips working carelessly on the skin, making him sigh in pleasure. This really was unfair. Yugyeom didn’t waste any time in getting his hands inside his tee again, warm touch against his cold skin startled a gasp out of him, making the members look back. He gave them a weak smile, seeing exactly when they noticed Yugyeom being too touchy with him. The air turned sour again. He squirmed.

“Don’t wiggle your ass too much, hyung. Not that I mind.” That bastard!

“Oh I am gonna whoop you so bad, Yug, so bad” He gritted out, speaking very low to make sure he wasn’t audible to anyone except the huge asshole. He could almost swear the alpha was doing this on purpose, trying to rile them, to make them snap. Though he wasn’t sure why would he, what will he get from their reaction. It’s normal to feel territorial but it wasn’t exactly proving any point.

“Oh my, you wanna spar with me, hyung? Hmmm, the dirty talk is getting me-” Jaebum hit his thighs, as hard as he could, Yugyeom only groaned a little.

“Cold blood death, Yug, I swear” Yugyeom laughed in reply, thankfully syncing with a funny scene on the TV. Another two movies finish, and he is grateful Yugyeom doesn’t pull more daring stunts to antagonize them any further. Not that he needed to anyway, as Yugyeom’s black mop of hair was visible from behind his shoulder, head buried in the crook of his neck. The next movie starts, and Jaebum already feels like dozing off, feeling safe and relaxed surrounded not only by Yugyeom’s forest scent but the other member’s too, tingling and settling possessively on his skin. It’s Sherlock Holmes, Jaebum makes out the jail scene where John comes for Sherlock before the tingling wins and he is drifting to sleep.

Jaebum wakes up, disturbed from his peaceful sleep, by although light but definitely displeased murmuring, and wasn’t that just his whole life huh? He doesn’t really open his eyes, rather waited to listen to what the issue was before he adds his say. He is still in Yugyeom’s arms. Already a bad sign. Yugyeom must have felt him awake but didn’t give away, so it’s about him. Amazing. The room’s feel dark, TV still buzzing behind the voices, volume slowed, and what seems like a very serious discussion.

“So really, what is going on here? Because from what I see, this isn’t the usual scene.” That was Jackson.

“Nothing, seriously guys- what am I supposed to hi-”

“Bullshit” Ouch, he really should start giving them language lessons. “Something changed with our leader, albeit a better change, but it’s linked with you obviously. Don’t deny, Yugyoem. I may not be an original but I can sniff out lies” Bambam said, almost growled Jaebum could say but betas can’t do that- another exception with Bambam.

“You didn’t lose control when you _held_ Jaebum-hyung” Jinyoung countered, the words spoken bitterly “It’s been three years since the last time you slipped. I keep the count. You have scented Jaebum, he is heavily doused with your scent, and it is intentional, Yug, I can tell.”

“And alpha never feels the urge to scent mark a beta that intensely. Unless he is involved.”

“Are you trying to imply something, hyung?” Yugyeom’s voice was calm- like calm before the storm type, and Jaebum knew this wasn’t heading in a good direction.

“That was obvious.”

“You’d know if I was involved, _hyung_ ”

“I do not care if you’re an original, Kim Yugyeom, mock me again and I-”

“Jinyoung-hyung” Youngjae stopped him, voice gentle, unlike the alphas- or even _beta_ here. “We just want to know what is going on, Yugyeom. That’s it. Hyung is opening up, which is something we have all waited impatiently for. But it is odd, weird for it to be so out of the blue. Not only that, have you seen you guys? You haven’t left Jaebum-hyung’s side these days. Your behavior has completely changed around him.”

“Well…”

“We all have certain feelings for him. But like us, you have kept it under control. Now? You parade it, your admiration, you are playful with him- it’s not even been that long, and delicate, **_delicate_** around Jaebum-hyung. How can there be any doubts?” What certain feelings are they even talking about? Jaebum wondered, is there something he is unaware of among his members?

He knew they would notice, he knew it. But why would Yugyeom listen? The idiot of alpha was so confident. There could be no denial here. A pack knows when the shift of behavior happens, it’s the same for every wolf.

“There is no doubt” Yugyeom answers. It takes everything in Jaebum to not react to the finality of his tone, on his confession, he was this close to smacking him hard on the head.

“So you… are… courting him?” Jackson asks.

“Oh not yet. It has to be proper.”

“You intend to-”

“With a beta? No.”

“What-”

“With Jaebum-hyung? Yes. I don’t care who he is, I have never, I like him and I want him. That is enough for me. Now he can be an alpha, beta, or omega, I like him because he is our leader, our Im Jaebum.”

If Jaebum got a little teary-eyed? He will shoot the person who points that out.

“And he is okay with it? Is that why all the change-”

“Yes, I told him. No that came later. His willingness to work with us, our pseudo pack came from himself, he really wishes to change his dynamic, become rather than just claim to be a part of ours.” Yugyeom replied casually as if he wasn’t talking about romancing someone. The room fell silent, taking in the answer and processing it. Nobody said anything for a few moments. Jaebum decided it was a good time to get up since it was unlikely Yugyeom would carry and throw him on a bed (that would be shameful too) and save some embarrassment- oh no. He was determined to embarrass Jaebum thoroughly.

“Uh hey, guys?” His voice was rough from sleep “Movies done?”

“Hey, hyung. Morning.” Youngjae teased, a bit tense but he was trying. Jaebum smiled at him.

“You guys should have woken me, I had few assignments from JYP and a report to write”

“The monthly pack analysis one?”

“Yep, that. Why are you all sitting in dark?” Ironic, he was keeping them in dark too.

“Talking. Uh- yeah.” Smooth, Jackson.

“Alright then, I will head ou-”

“Are you dating him?” Bambam blurted out. Jaebum froze in his stance, still in Yugyeom’s lap. He slid out awkwardly, sitting beside the alpha, having no idea what to reply to the beta.

“Umm, I- I- He still hasn’t asked me out yet… so-”

“Will you go out with him, if he did?” He interrupted, Yugyeom turned his puppy eyes to him, eager for an answer, not at all seeing how big of a problem this answer will cause. He sighed.

“…Uh, I donno, maybe? When he asks, we will see then”

“That seems like a maybe,” Jinyoung observed, stating hotly. He and Jinyoung had feelings for each other, during the JJ Project. But the timing was awful, they had no time to discuss their feelings, let alone act on any of them. Then they choose members for GOT7 and they carried on without doing anything about it. After Jinyoung presented (the time the group started fooling around with each other), they did it but they thought the other was over their feelings. Which was not true but who talks about feelings anymore, right? It’s overrated anyway.

Jaebum can only wonder how bad it will get when the bomb drops.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to it, no”

“So if anyone of us… asks…”

“Maybe” He was panicking right now, it wasn’t evident because he collected his leader face back but he was. It was bad enough Yugyeom acting like an idiot, he does have special feelings for the maknae but he has that for all of them. Each of the members holds his heart, differently, each of them special to him, he just cannot choose or anything. He was getting ahead of himself as if they’d want him. They were being hypothetical, that was for sure. Curious. Since he hasn’t really shown interest after the time he presented as an omega.

And even if they were slightly? Once the omega thing comes out, he is not sure those feelings will stay. Oh god, his fall out with Jinyoung might be worse. Or with Mark, the older man trusted him wholly. Bambam would be livid. Youngjae… he won’t say anything. His silence would be a punishment enough. Jackson, that alpha would probably forgive him first, the kindest heart on the team. But how will he- shit-

Yugyeom’s hand, still behind his back, soothed him gently taking him back to reality.

“See, I- you all are infinitely important to me, about that have no doubt. Yes, my actions might have said the opposite but I will try harder from now on. If there is anything I can do for you, no matter what, I will. And I _would_ like doing it.” If it was his old self, he would not have said that. But after being with Yugyeom, knowing a fraction of what a pack could truly be for him, as selfish he might be, he wanted it. He wanted it so bad. “So yes, maybe.” He gives them another shaky smile before getting up from the couch. He wasn’t lying about the reports.

“I call dibs though!” Yugyeom suddenly yells. Jaebum rolls his eyes as the tension breaks- somewhat- but breaks.

“Shut up, you puppy”

“Your puppy” Yugyeom grins proudly. The omega shakes his head fondly, his idiot.

“I will see you guys in the evening, please decide the dinner or order takeout before it gets too late, alright?” The pack mumbles in affirmation and Jaebum leaves, feeling kind of satisfies with himself. And that, my friend, is a rare occurrence.

**~*~**

Jaebum asked Yugyeom later that night about the dating questions but he wasn’t that interested to know, really, seriously. The alpha just winked at him and dragged him to bed, grinning like he knew something Jaebum didn’t. He huffed but didn’t pry because he wasn’t interested, okay?

Huh, who was he kidding?

The next day, Jaebum headed out to submit the monthly report to the agency. After collecting his incomplete work from the studio to work on it at home, he thought to take a detour to his Doc. The people were looking at him differently in the building, even Arthur commented that something seemed out of ordinary than before.

_“But you’re looking happy, kid”_

Jaebum smiled to himself, he was.

In course of two weeks, his whole world turned upside down, and more upside-downs were gonna come soon. His omega was responding surprisingly well with the change but he still wanted to ensure something wasn’t cooking inside his body and burst out at the wrong time. He has been laid back the past few days but he was a careful person, his pills were already giving up on him, anything can happen anytime at this point. Plus he was interacting with an original, that can’t be so easy to deal with. Oh, but it was, so beautifully easy. And easy is never a good sign.

Even the doctor was amazed, she was well aware of how conflicting the case of omega who isn’t used to alpha intimately can be. But his body was nothing but natural. She wrote him some meds just for assurance and told him to be careful. Any tics can be a sign for something. Doctor Song was so happy at the revelation that at least one member in the group knew and he was considering telling them the truth soon. She was gushing at him, how proud she was, how strong he was, and etc etc. He was blushing and embarrassed by the end and he abruptly stopped her before she got to the ‘how beautiful he was’.

Jaebum bid her goodbye, another checkup scheduled two weeks later. He sighed, thankful for such people in his life. He stopped by a café to pick up junk food and sweets for the guys, things have been a little tense, no thanks to him of course, a small token of thanks is always appreciated. He drove around the neighborhood for a while, observing people, nature, anything for inspiration and peace. An hour or more must have passed when he realized he was lost in thoughts, ignoring the time. He was on his way home when his cell rang.

“Hey, Doc? Missed me already?” He joked, unsure of why she would call and a little worried because Doc was never the one to call without a reason.

 _“It’s- It’s Yugyeom”_ Normally, he wouldn’t panic. But her calm voice was shaking with fear.

“What!? What happened?” What the heck? Yugyeom was practicing in the studio, he went every day, preferred the agency’s room rather than the home’s one. He seemed okay when Jaebum was leaving for the Doc’s clinic.

_“He is relapsing”_

“ **Fuck.** I am on my way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh angst coming up. Though knowing me? I will prolly make it hurt and comfort. I have no backbone for sadness *facepalms*. 
> 
> And oh, Amelia, Happy Birthday!! Have an amazing day (and life) ♥


	4. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom's sudden relapse is dangerous. And Jaebum has no choice but to reveal the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sorry it's short. I was gonna write member's reaction and yugbum- but my fam made a sudden plan to go out for a few days and I thought I can dump this before the chapter starts looking bad in my eyes xD
> 
> But hey, the next chap will be pretty long and angsty and fluffy and a lil sexy.... maybe ;)  
> I will recheck this later? once I get back and get some free time (i started police!jackbum au but damn I am unable to write it due to lecs and stuff) so please don't mind mistakes :')

“Doc, what's the status?” Jaebum asked as calmly as he could, he could see members were already panicking, as a leader he needed to stand his ground, no matter how worried he was inside. Doctor Song had a resigned expression on her face, an expression he was quite familiar with, his heart started thudding violently against his chest as he waited for her to answer.

“The wolf is trying to take control of his body, Jaebum. This is bad. I have been telling Yugyeom he needed to make peace with his wolf, original wolves are harder to negotiate with, but he didn’t listen”

“Bu-But Yug had control, r-right? He was doing pretty well?”

“He was. But suppressing an original takes a toll on the body, Jae, just like suppressing omega’s instinct affects omegas severely” She looked at him pointedly, Jaebum ignored the jab “it's important to accept wolf will be forever part of life, you can’t run away from it. He was doing good though, too good actually” She lowered her voice “probably after he knew about you. But that made him drop his guard, his concentration to contain the wolf, and the wolf as strong as original need just one moment of weakness. And it is angry, Jaebum. _Angry_. It’s been contained for three long years, the aftermath won’t be pretty.”

“…what… what to do now?” Jaebum gulped, knowing the answer would be bad news. He saw another doctor coming in followed by two nurses. Half of the building was evacuated for the emergency, only a few workers and staff remained. He sighed, hopefully, nobody was aware who relapsed. It wasn’t uncommon for alphas to lose control over their wolf, it wasn’t frequent either. But one thing it was, dangerous as fuck. 

“The human side is still fighting, the wolf is not in total control yet. But Yug’s conscience will get weak and he might do things he may regret. We don’t know how long the medications will keep him down, as you know pills barely affects them. The amount we gave him is not healthy and we can’t give such a high dose this soon. Or it will be fatal for Yugyeom’s body.” The worry was clear on her face, this situation can get way worse in a few moments, and probably out of control without seriously hurting someone. “Jaebum…” Her voice barely a whisper now “You will have to make a very hard choice today.”

“What do you mean?”

“The doctors have-”

“Jaebum-ssi” One of the nurses interrupted, she was a beta, Jaebum thought “Please gather your pa-group” Jaebum glared at her for the mock-mistake even if she didn’t mean it. The nurse was taken aback at his action. Jaebum wasn't like this, but these sudden scenarios happening in his life in such a short span is making him crazy.

“Alright, everyone” Jaebum called out, all attention turned towards him, Jaebum didn’t know how he could bear talking at this point. “Doctor…”

“Park, Park Chanyeol” The deep voice and alpha pheromones startled Jaebum before he collected himself.

“Doctor Park has something to say” Jaebum completed. The members nodded, hurriedly making their way into the meeting room. Except for Doctor Song, the nurses, and members, nobody else came because it was a private matter. Chanyeol started with a grim look.

“We have approximately an hour or two before medications stop working. When that happens, the situation would be out of our hands. We can contain him, bind him, but it’s likely he can escape even that if the wolf comes in control. After a lot of consideration, I have decided with Doctor Song that omega is needed, it’s a must at this point” The alpha stopped, letting them process the information. Their eyes were wide in shock, looking at each other helplessly at the turn of the event. Jaebum stared at Doctor Song with something akin to horror on his face and she stared back apologetically.

“That’s dangerous, Doctor Park” Jinyoung spoke up, skeptical at the solution. They all knew the consequences of unfamiliar unmarked omega. Jackson voiced his agreement.

“That it is, very much in fact. But there is no other way to bring him back. We need to calm down the alpha, it’s unbounded to anyone else except Kim Yugyeom. If Yugyeom-ssi had a mate, it would be very easy to help the human side and wolf side reconcile with an intermediator. Even if you’re like a pack, you all are still alphas and at this point, the original is annoyed with alphas and wouldn’t hesitate to attack, not with the human side almost gone.”

“We… that’s…” they were at a loss, reluctant and… unhappy at the prediction. Slowly after a while, it turned into resignation and god, how much Jaebum hated that word, the word of hopelessness. Jaebum realized this is what Doc meant when she said he had to make a hard choice today. But really, how can that be when he had no choice? There weren’t any other options. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if something bad happened. Worst, if the wolf accepted those… unneeded, unwanted omega- oh woah woah, shit, when did he become so vicious?

But it was obvious how the members disliked that idea. Doc was looking at him expectantly, her gaze burning holes on his back. He sighed again, no rest for the wicked.

“We can’t do that” Jaebum refused softly, his voice barely audible. Chanyeol looked at him incredulously, as if he has lost his mind while the members were bewildered at his decision, and a wee bit relieved. It would have been endearing to see the alphas waiting for an omega’s decision if the situation wasn’t so serious.

“Jaebum-ssi, are you sure? Because there doesn’t seem to be any other option” Chanyeol sounded displeased. Jaebum avoided the overly proud look Doc was sending at him, grinning with happiness for some reason.

“I will deal with him” Someone gasped, Jaebum couldn’t pinpoint since his heartbeats rang loudly in his ear, hands shaking at the thoughts of confrontation and truth that will come out in a moment.

“You are just a beta, Jaebum-ssi, you can-”

“He has dealt with him before, I think it could be a plausible solution” Doctor Song inferred.

“But this is much serious” Mark said, eying him thoughtfully.

“Yugyeom would never forgive himself if he hurt any omega, or if he unknowingly bonded with one. His wolf doesn’t hate me that much, I can do something about it.” The tremors in Jaebum’s voice were recognizable, he was so scared, not because of Yugyeom but the inevitable that might cause an undoable change in his life. Jackson walked to him, concerned.

“Hyung, you don’t need to do this”

“I have to” Jaebum smiled, trying to control his nerves.

“Then we do it together,” Youngjae said with finality, standing up from his place. Jaebum shook his head, followed by Doctor Song. It would be a territorial fight if they set a foot in the secured room on the top floor.

“You can’t”

“Well, at least I can?” Bambam asked hesitantly, Yugyeom was his best friend, the beta was awfully quiet and sad regarding the whole situation. Jaebum shook his head again, not even beta seemed like a good idea. Only he would do, only an omega would do. Even that is unsure- and only possible if the wolf recognizes him, if the wolf deems him safe. He didn’t say that, though Doc was aware, it could be bad for an omega too. But he had to try.

“Then how come you can, hyung?” Jinyoung questioned, his eyes narrowing accusingly at him. “Yug would be worse if he ended up hurting you, and we- members would be distraught too. This isn’t a light decision.”

“He won’t hurt me” It was a lie. The wolf could. “And” Jaebum bit his lips, taking a deep breath, he has never used the title for backing up his argument “I am the leader or does that mean nothing with to your alpha-ness since you are questioning my resolve?”

Everybody fell silent, surprised at his tone and the taunt. In starting days, Jaebum has been unsure about his leadership, it was a rare case where someone other than an alpha led the group. Let alone an omega. It took time and effort, for Jaebum to become confident in his skills and other members- _alphas_ \- to be comfortable with someone else taking the reign. It was no easy path, their heads clashed more often than not, but slowly, and suddenly they stopped leaving Jaebum suspicious. He didn’t know their attraction for the leader and the utmost trust in him made it possible.

“That’s- you know that’s not what I mean!” Jinyoung glared, his pheromones turning sour at the blame, fist clenching in resistance. He turned his head away for a moment, closing his eyes to not let the anger out before he looks at Jaebum again, his gaze burning and Jaebum’s knees weakened “You can’t go. You’re a beta like Bambam, you’re the leader but you aren’t invincible. I will not allow you to recklessly march into a situation, trying to be the sacrificial lamb, disregarding your own safety and worries you’re causing to your teammates. If you’re a leader, then act like one.” Jaebum was stunned at his reply, he was sure the leader card would be met with agreement, albeit dejectedly. He wanted to protest, yell at him for speaking to his hyung like that, but Jaebum knew the alpha had a point, and also Jinyoung wouldn’t budge.

“Guys, please. This is a very severe timing, we can't let it become about ourselves when Yugyeom’s clock is ticking.” Doctor Song interjected, knowing when these JJP idiots start, they wouldn’t stop fighting till the end. “We still have some time, lets… let’s think of something”

The frustration was palpable in the room, tension swirling around like a chandelier. Jaebum excused himself from the place and got out, needing some fresh air. He hoped he could escape without confrontation, at least for now, but he really did put this on for far too long. He had chances, he had Yugyeom’s support, why didn’t he come clean? Why did he have to so greedy? Why did he have to be selfish? Maybe it wouldn’t have become so serious, this situation if he only bonded with the said alpha, but the pack would obviously notice- so he had hesitated, but he shouldn’t have. He should have bonded with the group, made it a pack like how they all yearned for. But no, he-

God, he was pathetic.

His attention snapped back to the ringing phone, an alarm reminding him to take the pills. Oh yes, he had taken them in the early morning. The effects would wear off in a few minutes. His hand froze as it reached to fish out the bottle from his pocket- should he?

“I am contacting the organization of omegas” He heard, muffled, from the door “We don’t have much time, it’s better to be ready for any situation.” Chanyeol was saying, and Jaebum wanted to- to-

He swallowed nervously, these violent thoughts startling him. His dislike for Doctor Park was increasing, the alpha wasn’t at fault but Jaebum couldn’t help but despise him. He took another breath, a wave of frustration passing through his body, he really did have no choice. He stomped inside the room, pills forgotten on the railing of the corridor, determination setting on his features whilst his pounding heart betraying the script.

“I am going in. Because I have to. Because nobody else can go. Because…” He shuddered, barely resisting the temptation of running away. So many eyes watching him- in confusion, in suspicion, in anger. “There’s something I haven’t told you.” Nobody said a word, even Doc was looking at him in awe as if she didn’t expect him to take the high road. He was standing near the door, ready to bolt after the bomb he will drop, not courageous enough to stay and experience all the hurt, pain, and wounds it will be causing. Or, or, the worst, the betrayal that will hang heavy in the air, suffocating and agonizing. He just couldn’t.

“What-”

“The alarm has gone off, Yugyoem-ssi is up” Doctor Park’s nurse shouted in panic, Jaebum was able to pick up the faint smell of green and rain, luring him seductively to the trap. That means medications have gone down. Jaebum took one last large breath, before letting the words tumble out in a hurried fashion, falling helplessly on the ground, soundless in its collision as deafening silence engulfed the place.

“I am an omega” And Jaebum ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drumrolls* ITS DONE!
> 
> Honestly, I wanted to let Jaebum tell them but I couldn't resist a little angst xD Usually, I dislike it when I read similar fics and see a character not confessing when they have chances and leaving it at bad timing- but I have to say, it is fun to write that tho *facepalms* 
> 
> Please lemme know how you like so far :)  
> P.s: You all are so amazing T^T thanks for so many nice comments ♥♥


	5. Anguish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum calms down Yugyeom while the outcome of the revelation is disastrous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exactly updating after a month... lol it's literally almost 3 am here. I am so sorry for such a late update :( I was having a pretty hard time past these weeks... writing made me think and I honestly didn't wish to think anything. So I just couldn't concentrate on the story, on writing- but I tried my best to write something since I didn't want to keep you all waiting :) I even reread the comments to get some motivation hehe.
> 
> This is an angsty chapter. I was gonna add a bit of fluff but I read some comments and thought I should do this properly. I took time to write about yugbum, the group as a whole reaction, and then individual reactions. This chapter was kinda difficult to write since I had to describe their anger in five different ways. I tried to stay as close to their real personality as I could huhu.
> 
> Also, those who might think this doesn't need to be that angsty (like I thought), do keep in mind that they are werewolves and pack is the most important thing for them, a mate is basically their life, and Jaebum being the reason for the absence of it... is no light matter. The fact that Yugyeom suffered the most is also kinda because of the omega. And several more sufferings haha. I myself was gonna wrap it up without much consideration- like I was gonna write a group reaction and that's that. But for the sake of this story, I asked around, about how people would react (and that was a pain in the butt- I mean I cannot tell the normies abt abo and explain to them the story without telling werewolves' reactions are more intense as compared to humans...- the struggle!!!) But after a bit of survey, I realized this needs a bit more angst and I like to keep things realistic ^^ 
> 
> I wrote a long chp as promised but I couldn't cover everything I wanted in this chap since it got so big... like a bit of fluff. My apologies :')

Jaebum didn’t even reach the room and he could already smell Yugyeom all the way to the stairs. To give himself a bit of boost, he took a deep breath which was a mistake as the smell of after-rain completely took away the strength in his legs, remaining effects of the pill vanishing. He somehow managed to walk despite weakened knees, inhumane growls coiled a type of heat in him that shouldn’t have been possible. His omega suddenly became restless, having never felt such pure pheromones of an alpha, his body shivering and started burning as he stumbled inside and collapsed on the floor.

His consciousness was slipping away, black consuming his vision and for a while there was no sound, almost letting him drift to the dark land. But then another growl jerked him awake, eyes blinking in confusion, having forgotten the reason for his arrival. And, at that moment Jaebum saw a huge black wolf in front of him, looking down on him, blood-red eyes gazing calculatingly. The omega froze, not being able to process the scene in front of him, wondering in silent panic where his alpha went.

The wolf took another step, clearly sniffing him, analyzing him and the way wild pheromones circled around Jaebum, probably thinking whether it should kill him or let him live. But the scent this wolf was emitting was unmistakable of Yugyeom, he could never forget the smell of wilderness and rain, pure nature and comfort, _safe_ -

“Y-Yugyeom?” Jaebum shuttered, still unsure, barely able to collect the energy to speak. The powerful scent of the wolf was too much for him to bear. The wolf blinked, his canines visible because of bared teeth and lips curled, displaying dominance, they were sharp enough to cut without even a force. Then the wolf backed away completely, slinking to the center of the room, it looked back, to see if Jaebum was following the suit. The omega hurriedly got on his feet, albeit clumsily and falling almost immediately, forgetting that his legs were still not functioning. He yelped at the pain, drawing the wolf’s attention who seemed like it would walk towards him if Jaebum didn’t make a move soon. As he limped to the beast waiting, did Jaebum realize how magnificently gigantic it was, whole stature sizing up to Jaebum’s height, the fur of darkest black and claws sharper than knife. It was truly majestic.

Jaebum didn’t know if he should stand there in awe or fear.

The wolf laid on the ground, circled around the omega as if asking him to lay with it. Jaebum took a hesitant step, gauging its reaction but the wolf remained unbothered. With fake encouragement, he finally sat down, leaning on the wolf, and heard it howl in a low tone, obviously happy. This was really Yugyeom? Jaebum found it hard to believe. It was very rare for werewolves to transform into their original ancestor, especially since the animal side is much stronger in the transformation and could lose any shred of humanity they might have. Turning into a wolf and converting back to human, both of the methods took an immeasurable amount of power and will, and that was no easy feat for anyone, even for the originals.

His Yugyeommie has always been unique, Jaebum smiled fondly.

Yugyeom wrapped himself around Jaebum, trying to blanket the omega with his much larger body, just like how he usually did in their room, and chirped, a happy noise that surprised the omega. He has only read in the books but never thought he would be able to witness a wolf _chirping-_ Chirping! Yeah, this was definitely Yugyeom. Jaebum thought he would have to let the alpha do something severe to calm him down but the wolf seemed to have calmed down with just his presence. Pleasantly surprised, Jaebum relaxed, the scent of his alpha in its purest form making him feel heady and he curled into the black fur which was so _impossibly soft_ , letting himself fall asleep as the intoxicating feeling became too much. It was uncomfortable, his member perking up in attention and heat pooling in his stomach in obvious arousal but the low guttural sounds Yugyeom kept making lulled him into unconscious sleep.

~*~

Nobody moved from the place they were the moment Jaebum left, frozen in shock at the revelation no one had ever expected to be told. Doctor Park and his nurses excused themselves from the enraged atmosphere, giving them alone time as suggested by Doctor Song. He was taken aback by the sudden turn of events but promised her that he wouldn’t spread the word about the situation. Though it will hardly matter since in a few days- or when they go out in public or maybe before that, the rumors will be out.

Deeming the only one fit enough to check upstairs on the original problem, Doctor Song approached the area with caution. She was surprised when the scent was just as strong but mixed with pleasant citrus, she didn’t hear any threatening growls or plea for help. Keeping her footsteps light, she peeked through the opened door, just to make sure Jaebum was in a good condition and Yugyeom was really okay now. The sight that met her shocked her, having never seen a transformed werewolf before, except in photographs and books. Somehow, the deed of transformation became private as time passed, preserved only for pack members or mate, also the fact that not many could transform in present time.

She waited for a while, at first just observing the duo, then she couldn’t stop the affection rushing in for the omega engulfed by the overgrown wolf in the room. Jaebum was a good man, the status doesn’t matter- _never mattered_ \- Jaebum was just an angel sent to earth, she decided. Unabashedly proud of her patient-slash-friend-slash-kid, she hurriedly left the premises to inform the not-so-calm alphas downstairs and usher them out since the day was ending and they needed to rest. It was unlikely they will be able to, but it’s worth a try.

“Alright, both of your members are perfectly fine. Thank god for that. I had expected so-” She stopped, mentally berating herself, she was gonna get them all killed if she slipped out how unsafe Jaebum’s decision was! How unprofessional. They looked at her expectantly, some with narrowed eyes at her panicked full stop. “I was pretty worried despite the assurance but surprisingly, Yugyeom is stable enough that he transformed into his wolf form and is resting rather than going on a rampage. With Jaebum snuggled on his body. I think it was a pretty big success.” She tried to smile but the atmosphere was too… aggressive to even attempt. For a few seconds, nobody spoke, not that they needed to because their scents answered very clearly.

“I-I see. Good. Uh- That’s good. His vitals?” Jackson took the lead, aside from Youngjae, he was the only one a bit calmer than the others.

“Stable. Actually, even better than usual. Jaebum did wonder on him- it’s- it’s amazing” Doctor Song was definitely awed by the whole situation, she had dealt with a few original related cases, and she knows well enough how difficult handling them is.

“You knew?” Bambam asked, eyes glowing yellow, his fangs coming out unconsciously, cutting his lips in the process- he didn’t even hiss in pain. Doctor Song gulped, knowing the beta can get just as bad as an alpha, another peculiar case in the group. But lies won’t take her anywhere.

“…Yes,”

“Damn it!” He barked, his wild pheromones that should have been used for comfort messing the place even more. She flinched, even though she was expecting this hurricane, they were _scary_. No one was in a good space, even Mark- the calmest alpha she knew had the look of animalistic anger barely contained, hurt hidden somewhere in those emotions. She is…not sure how Jaebum will survive this. She might need to pray for the omega.

“Wh-why did he lie?” Youngjae whispered with a broken voice, his teary eyes looking directly at Doctor Song, as if she had all the answers. She dropped her gaze, the unplaced guilt clawing at her, what could she say?

“That… that you will need to ask _him,_ I am afraid” Doctor Song replied, the feeling of shame confusing her- she didn’t do anything wrong, yet she felt the opposite.

“Since when?” Jinyoung asked. His voice was void and his face blank, even his pheromones didn’t make a sound, the amount of control Jinyoung must be asserting on himself frightened her. She was worried mostly about him, being the closest to Jaebum, holder of each secret between them, the betrayal he must be feeling- she couldn’t comprehend but she did fear for her life as soon as his eyes locked on her, red bleeding in the browns.

“U-uh- he presented late”

“ _when?_ ” She almost took a step back at the ferocity in that one word, Jackson moved near the alpha, on stand-by if Jinyoung loses control. To think there would even be a need to worry about _Jinyoung_ , finally, did she realized why Jaebum was putting off the revelation even after a few years of being an omega.

“twenty” she murmured quietly.

“five years… huh. We were just a bunch of wild herd for him, I suppose. Just members for the sake of GOT7. I see”

“J-J- give him a chance to explain at least- he didn’t do it on purpose”

“He hid it for five years. He didn’t do it on **purpose**?” The anger was palpable in the air, Jinyoung’s pheromones burst out, things around them shaking and she was pushed back on the wall.

“..n’young, it’s-”

“don’t” Jinyoung growled, not in the mood of being comforted, he needed to break some things, tear apart _something_. Mark pulled Jinyoung away from her as he was up in her space without realizing. They needed to clear their heads before even conversing. The wound’s too fresh and too deep for it to vaporize overnight. He just hopes Jaebum has a good explanation for this- or else- or else-

…huh… what could he really do? What could they really do? They loved Jaebum too much to let him go, a bit too much, and he fears they might lock him up, consume him without any conscience. He himself might lose his composure. Even he cannot be trusted yet.

“I need to leave” Bambam gritted out, his chair thrown on the floor, making a loud thudding sound. The beta left in outrage, eyes glowing yellow again as he stomped out without looking back. 

“I will… just… go after him” Youngjae sighed, lips thinning despite his efforts to smile reassuringly. Jackson nodded, Bambam couldn’t be left alone, he might harm himself in anger.

“Go home directly, okay?” He advised, making a scene outside while they were taking a break could be very bad PR, they needed to keep this under wrap, no matter the situation. Youngjae heard it but didn’t reply, making Jackson worry even more- the quiet alpha didn’t take things to heart but even when he did, he never showed, and that wasn’t a good thing. “This is a mess” he mumbled to himself.

It didn’t take even a minute before they get a message from Youngjae.

“Ah… Jackson? They are going to Youngjae’s hometown” Mark said as he typed a reply back.

“That’s three hours away- they are gonna go there so late? Aish…” Jackson groaned, new situations keep piling up, how the hell is he supposed to get time to feel angry!? He looked towards Jinyoung, who seemed to stand rooted in the exact place with unbridled fury. While Yugyeom was an original, in most cases he would have been the pack alpha but he was also the youngest of the group, so everyone was unsure. The kid himself gave up his position, letting the other alphas have at it. After much discussion, it came to Jackson and Jinyoung- and they have yet to decide who will be the one amongst the both of them.

Of course, they never took it seriously, because they knew there wouldn’t be any pack without an omega, which they don’t have.

However, this changes everything.

“How about you guys go home? Rest a bi-”

“ **Do not speak** ” Jinyoung snarled at the Doctor, his wolf viewing her as an enemy who hid **_his_** omega’s identity. Doctor Song’s entire body shook at the command, knees giving out at the sheer power- thankfully, she was just a beta, or else, she might have surrendered unconsciously to the alpha’s influence.

“Jinyoung!” Mark hurriedly went to his side, dragging him out of the room. Jinyoung was stronger than expected, as he didn’t move, his alpha trying to control the human side.

“You should leave, Doc. He isn’t in his right mind. He may try to harm you because…”

“I know, Jackson-ssi. I must leave” She gave him a shaken smile before scurrying out of the room, her calming pheromones doing nothing to tranquil the situation or even herself. This was really bad. She didn’t stop until she was out of the building and stopping only as she reached the gate. She will check on the duo later, probably after midnight after taking a bit of rest from the stressful environment.

“Let me go, hyung,” Jinyoung said evenly, which Mark took as a warning and unhand the alpha “I need to be alone” He breathed after a while, seeing the concern on both of the alpha’s faces even in this scenario. Mark threw him a key, knew he wouldn’t go to the dorm, it was for their Manager’s house who has been away for a few weeks due to a personal issue.

“Just… don’t do anything rash” Mark pleaded softly.

“Hm”

“I don’t have a good feeling about this” Jackson spoke as Jinyoung got out the door, his back stiff and stride a bit too resentful.

“Are you okay?” Mark asked. Jackson laughed bitterly in response.

“I don’t even know what to be any more” His cheerful pitched voice seemed too miserable that Mark had to wonder if it was the same person. “You?”

“I-” He swallowed, jaws clenched as the words refused to comply “wanna drink?”

“Where would we go?”

“I know a place…”

“Okay”

~*~

**At Youngjae’s Place:**

“Hyung…” Bambam sighed, anger now turned into sadness and resignation “Why…”

Youngjae didn’t say anything, his own thoughts jumbled the moment Jaebum confessed and ran away but everything happened so fast that he could barely think- _process_ \- the situation. Somehow, things started making sense, and that was even more annoying. He wanted to lash out but how could he? In front of Bambam who was close to losing it. But the alpha inside was roaring with rage, wanting to march down and take Jaebum by his shirt, asking him why did he hide? Was it so hard to trust them? Were they not important enough to be told a secret like this? Did he think they would take away his position? Did he really think of them so lowly? Did he never… did he never consider them a family? Did he-

“I don’t know” He replied before he could get too lost in these infuriating thoughts and forget reasoning and actually do something stupid. “Maybe he was scared…?”

“Hyung, you are not seriously taking his side, are you!?”

“I am not, bammie, he is wrong in hiding, of course. Let’s just… I don’t know, I don’t know what to think” Youngjae chuckled bitterly, but truly, he wanted to laugh out loud like crazy or maybe cry- whatever happens first. Bambam was startled at his sudden laugh, taking in Youngjae’s expression for the first time, and realizing he is not the only one affected even though he was being selfish throughout the whole ride.

“I am sorry” He mumbled into his arms, as he was sitting head down on the table, hands folded to cushion his head. “I didn’t think about you… all…”

“It’s okay. That’s why I am the hyung and you’re our maknae. Well, second maknae.” Youngjae ruffled Bambam’s hair gently, seeming too young at the moment, childlike innocence settling on his face. What will happen now?

“Jinyoung-hyung… he was… he was so quiet. Will he forgive Jaebum-hyung?”

“Will you?”

“I- I- of course! I- maybe not so… soon but- I love our pseudo pack, I love us, I love him. I don’t think I am strong enough to just let him go… but he- hyung h-hu-”

“He hurt you, he hurt us, I know. That was wrong. That felt… so bad.”

“It is painful”

When they stood in front of his parents' house, unannounced and at night, his mother didn’t ask anything and just let them in. His brother wasn’t home due to work and his father was at the dining table- they were in the middle of dinner. Although his father didn’t catch the atmosphere, his mother knew something was wrong and ushered them to his old room, letting them have a bit of privacy before his father starts asking questions. They weren’t in the mood to eat so his mother kept everything in the fridge, reminding him to microwave and eat before sleeping. Bambam did greet his father to not make him worried.

 _“Honey, they are tired, just ask about their life in the morning and let them breathe_ ” was what she said to save them. Amazingly, she even slipped a bottle of wine into his room and left without a word. Sometimes, he was really thankful for his family.

“Do you want to eat?” Youngjae asked Bambam, it was already midnight and they haven’t eaten anything since the whole collapse and omega situation.

“No… I just want to go home” Youngjae felt his heart constrict at those words, his feelings couldn’t be any further from what Bambam spoke. He just wanted to go back to their group, their messed up- but _their_ pack. Their hyungs. Their home.

“We can-”

“No- I can’t- too soon”

“I know…”

“We cou-could have been… pack… all this time… I- it h-hurts.” Bambam’s tearful eyes and wet voice made him want to cry too, he was trying to keep it inside, at least until Bambam falls asleep but… it was so hard. “ ** _pack_** ”

“W-we could… we really could have been” Youngjae bit his lips to stop the broken words that will surely come out if he speaks too much.

“Yug-Yugyeom… he wouldn’t have suffered so much… he- he collapsed so many times- and Jinyoung-hyung, a-always ready to put himself i-in harm’s way w-whenever Yug got o-out of control and Jacks-”

“Come here, you idiot” Youngjae sniffled, unable to keep the tears out of his eyes. He pulled Bambam close to him and they embraced each other for comfort neither of them achieved. The conflict was so sharp, so frustrating, he just- he simply didn’t know.

No.

He did know.

Regret. Betrayal. Hurt. Tears. Blame. Love.

Everything was mixing together like a bitter cocktail and he was forced to take a sip. Then forced to gulp it down in one go, even if it kills him, even if he may not survive. In no universe was it fair, still, he had no choice but to drink it. And act like he was okay, act like he wasn’t dying, act like it didn’t hurt. The irony was, even if he was given a choice, he wouldn’t have- _couldn’t_ \- refuse the glass…

The face of his hyung came into his mind, cupid lips smiling with affection, just a few days before he was cooking for them, just a few days- when the supposed beta was coming around, actually becoming a part of their pack- truly. And suddenly, he became the only part that mattered for a pack. There was so much to feel that he didn’t know which to pick and which to deny- everything felt unfair regardless.

“But I can’t… I don’t want to blame hyung either” Bambam continued, tears escaping now “I want to! I- I want to! But- _omega_ , home- **pack** ” A wistful smile broke out on the beta’s face, a flicker of happiness appeared out of nowhere just thinking about being able to bond, solidify the claim-

It seemed too good to be true.

“Let’s just… ” just what? Jaebum always knew how to comfort them. Or Mark. Jinyoung and Jackson took care of the group but it was these two elders that provided comfort. Though now it made sense why everyone’s first choice by default had always been Jaebum. He missed him already even in the midst of hurt.

“Yeah” Bambam smiled, albeit it looked nothing like it, understanding the loss of words on Youngjae’s part. He curled around the alpha and concentrated on the beating heart that had an uneasy rhythm. Youngjae has always tried to act like an adult despite being only a year older than them. He felt Youngjae relaxed against him and wished for a dreamless sleep to take over.

~*~

“Hey, hey, don’t swing the shots so fast, Jackson”

“Meh… does it matter?”

“Yes. We are not here to drown the anger in alcohol” Mark replied drily but beckoned the bartender to give them more shots. It hasn’t been too long but Jackson was already drunk, downing the whiskey in one go as soon as the bartender keep it on the table. Jackson might be the cheering guy in the group, but he felt a lot more than others, even if he pretended he didn’t care much. And Mark… well, he just busied himself in worrying about the other members so he won’t have any space to think of his own feelings regarding the whole fiasco.

“You’re acting all mighty…” Jackson snickered “tryin’ to put an act too, huh?” he spits out, words a bit more venomous than he intended. Mark blinked at his question, then at the bitterness before he grinned.

“I am just trying not to feel” He laughed. A laugh that was fooling no one.

“stop tryin’ to be cool” Jackson nudged at his chest, but there was no pressure behind it, alcohol neutralizing his brute strength.

“I really do not want to feel” Mark confessed with guilt, knowing running away from emotion is a fight meant to lose, but right now, he can’t bring himself to care. “doesn’t hurt too much”

“sly” Jackson sighed, head thrown back in resignation “I-” He shook his head, a burst of laughter similar to Mark spilling out his mouth “I feel ‘urt b-but… haha… relieved too. Su-Such a funny comb- co-? _comb’nation_ ”

“Yeah?” Mark asked curiously, downing another shot to appease his shaking nerves, trying to intoxicate the alpha inside as it kept growling and barking, wanting to break apart the omega who lied to **_his_** alpha. His hands tangled in his hair in frustration, god, he didn’t want to lose control.

“No more tant- _taunts_ , no more emptines’… Y-Yug won’t collapse… _omega_ ” he sighed, pleased with the imagined outcome. “mine… _ours_ ” At that even Mark couldn’t stop the smile, a smile with no remorse, a smile meant for its purpose, he hummed.

“Why do you think he lied?” Mark questioned, it was meant for his own mind but somehow it slipped out of his lips- maybe he was getting a bit tipsy. Jackson’s smile dropped at the question, a grim look replacing it.

“I wish I knew” He grumbled, bits of relief draining out and anger filtering in. “So ‘nfair”

“What will we do now?”

“aren’t you supposta’ know? You’re t-the hyung”

“Hey! You’re the supposed pack alpha” Mark countered, rolling his eyes.

“J-Jinyoung is also…” Jackson trailed off, his eyes suddenly clearing up the dazed effect alcohol had on him “he woulda prob’bly in wor-worse uh- what?”

“worse si-situation” Mark shuttered, vision blurring a bit- okay, he drank too much too. Ugh. What a pain. Good thing they can crash here too so neither of them needed to drive.

“…’eah that!”

“I am worried about him. He is the only one alone…” Mark groans, they will need to solve this problem as soon as possible, alpha-up, and deal with the situation like a damn alpha rather than emotional wreckage or else it will never go away. “Shit, we drank on empty stomach, ‘kson”

“Who cares…” Jackson yawned “werewolf metabolism” Mark glared at him for being so careless, but then he was no better. These drinks were specially made for werewolves so they can have the same effect as normal alcohol, that’s why it can be bad for them too. Well, he felt a bit light… and that was preferable to being restless and wanting to- uh- yeah.

“I think we might be the most… calmest right now” Mark muttered, “…out of the others…”

“Hmm?” Jackson made a sound for him to go on.

“I know… Jaebum… I have known him for so long… he confided in me when being a leader got too much when he felt like he wasn’t enough. I know… that he cares for us. I- I know that he has always put the members on first priority. I know he wouldn’t hurt us on purpose- why would he? Of course, knowing all the facts doesn’t change the situation - I am still furious but I am… I am hopeful too. And this time… that small hope has conquered my fury. I will listen and then decide the punishment. At this point, all I care about is the pack”

“You’ve been thinking about this, huh? Even though you said-”

“that was bullshit” Mark shrugged off.

“If hyung was here he would have said language!” Jackson chuckled softly, then he realized they both have stopped drinking- which was not at all his intention because he was supposed to get wasted. Mark beamed at the sudden adorable memory. “You seemed very angry before but now…?”

“Oh, I was. And I am. But… I have been with this group for so many years, with Jaebum, I learned a lot of patience believe me. It will take a lot to tick me off”

“Like Jaebum hyung saying he did it on purpose?” Mark snarled at the alpha, a bit of red showing in his pupil. Jackson smirked and waved off in his direction “I know my wolf was hissing at me in warning too when I said that”

“Don’t do that, Jackie” Mark said in a low voice “I am on edge too even if it looks like I am not”

“Warning received” Jackson raised his hands in mock-surrender. “we will survive this too”

“I know. We _are_ GOT7”

~*~

Jaebum felt too much warmth around him, like a furnace and he realized his body was sweating. He groggily opened his eyes as the discomfort increased and everything felt too hot. He registered he was on the bed even though he fell asleep (read: kinda fainted) on the floor, specifically, on Yugyeom’s fur-

Wait a minute.

His eyes widened and he tried to sit up straight but the hands around his waist restricted the movement. Jaebum was pulled back in the embrace, hold tightening and a sigh of relief was heard. He struggled to turn around, just to see Yugyeom’s face. After a bit of effort, he was able to see Yugyeom’s sleeping calm face, mouth slightly opened and looking too innocent.

Somewhere in the middle of the night, Yugyeom turned back into his human form and carried him to the bed. His senses felt more alive, he could feel Yugyeom’s scent all over him, not just blending but becoming one with his own scent. It was relaxing. He looked around for a clock to check the time as his cellphone was probably sitting in some corner. The clock on the faraway wall showed it was ten in the morning. Good thing it was Sunday, aside from cleaners and building staff, no other employees come since it was break time.

He laid there for a while, everything coming back to him slowly, he saw Yugyeom’s wolf form and _cuddled_ it. That was definitely a bragging right, he smirked, the members would be so j-

Members.

Jaebum gulped, remembering the bomb he dropped yesterday, and ran from there like a coward he always knew he was. Shit. How did they react? How were they? Did they take it too hard? Was anyone expecting it? Did they care? Jaebum bit his lips in nervousness, he was so bothersome goddamn it. Did he really need to mess up the whole dynamic? Peace of the group? Such a useless leader he was.

Before he can delve deeper into his usual overthinking routine, his cell rang, a distant melody of ‘page’ coming from somewhere near the door. He sighed before unwrapping Yugyeom’s hands from his body, it was a real struggle as even the strength of the sleeping original was too much for him. He managed to overcome the obstacle and stumbled out of the bed.

“Uh- yeah, I am alive” Jaebum answered.

_“I know. I came to check on you both. Yugyeom was picking you up and dumping you on the bed, so I left without saying anything”_

“Ah… I see”

_“Yeah”_

“How…” Jaebum paused, throat suddenly felt too dry to speak. Doctor Song waited for him to continue, knowing well what the omega wanted to know. “H-How are they? How-ah- how did they react?”

_“You don’t wanna know”_

“Oh. Oh, ah, umm- I see.” He held his breath, before giving in and asked another question “were they- were they mad?”

 _“Jaebummie”_ Oh okay, judging from the cautious tone, they were hella mad.

“I see”

 _“don’t- don’t panic, okay? Don’t jump to conclusions. You all need to talk it out before assuming anything. Alright, Jaebum?”_ Jaebum hummed, mind already jumping to a lot of _possibilities_ and none of them made him feel better. _“Jaebum, yes or no?”_

“Ugh, yes, yes”

“Good, I am already in the building by the way. I was checking on Yugyeom’s state via the machine we left in that room. He is very stable, no signs of possible relapse, and his pheromones are not leaking out, as if snapped shut. It’s likely he will sleepy the whole day” She explained, chuckling at the end.

“Oh that’s- that’s a relief”

_“I am in the conference room”_

“Okay I will be there. Yug will be fine if I leave, right?”

 _“Uhuh, he is totally knocked out, might be the best sleep of his life”_ Doctor Song snickered, her implications obvious. Jaebum blushed, mumbling a ‘shut up’ as he gathered his shirt and shoes. He took one last look at Yugyeom’s peaceful frame just to make sure the alpha was okay, he opened the door and made his way to the place everything happened. He didn’t understand why Doctor Song decided to go there when it would have been unpleasant for her too.

“Hey! You came” She called him over to where she was sitting in front of a computer- ah so that’s why it was there yesterday. As he walked to her, he looked around, things seemed messier- _purposely messed up_.

“What happened… here?” Jaebum asked suspiciously, something about the lingering pheromones making him feel weird.

“Why do you ask?” her voice too gleeful for him to ignore.

“Doc”

“I am serious, Jaebummie”

“I donno… overwhelming amount of…” he closed his eyes, and started panting as emotions that didn’t belong to him flooded in. “w-what the-”

“of what?” she persisted.

“hurt…” Jaebum’s eyes widened “is this- is this their-?”

“Yep. Finally, I got the reason why your group was so imbalanced regardless of not having an omega. You’ve imprinted on them, but the bond was incomplete, hence the ridiculous amount of restlessness in your wolves. They knew they had a mate but not who, where- this overthrew the alphas- and original even more.”

“B-but you knew this- you told me before-”

“Yeah, that was just an assumption. We cannot detect incomplete bonds, only the omega who has imprinted is aware, but you didn’t know either, yeah?” Jaebum nodded slowly “that’s why I didn’t take it into consideration, without much evidence that assumption was of no use. And when I told you that it was concerning about the effect of pills decreasing, not about why the alphas of your group needed more restraint to calm their wolves or why the original seemed to not understand it doesn’t have an omega. Your imprinting on them changes everything. Because their wolves knew they had an omega. They knew. But their human conscience refused to believe them. Plus, the frustration of not knowing who their omega was since you’ve never let your scent leak in the dormitory or the agency drove them crazy too.”

“I- I didn’t imprint!”

“Remember the day you presented?”

“How could I forget? We went out to celebrate because our debut date was finalized…”

“You spent the whole day despite knowing you were feeling unwell, something you’ve never felt before, the only reason you left for your hometown was when someone pointed how your scent was changing to something more defined- a staff if I remember correctly. I think you might have imprinted the moment you presented. That is a rare case, only a pack with the truest compatibility goes through this.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me” Jaebum was speechless- his omega knew even before him? “a-are you sure?”

“Yes. Since your senses have become better, your body flushed out of any traces of blockers, it can sniff out the scents of your pack, and even sense the strong emotions left behind by them through their loitering pheromones. I just wanted to check if you’ve really imprinted on them- that’s why I called you here. And even stopped the cleaners to ventilate the room.”

“I- so… you’re saying… that it is all my… all my fault. I am the reason we are in this mess. I-”

“No! Jaebum, listen, you didn’t know! Newly presented omega doesn’t even know how to sense if they imprint. That develops later since there’s barely any chance of omegas imprinting while presenting. This happens once a decade- or not even then. Though mostly in original cases as original wolves require a bond that strong. It’s my fault for not pondering over the alpha’s behaviors.”

“That’s stretching it, Doc. I- even if I didn’t know, I shouldn’t have hidden the fact that I was an omega. You were right, I s-should’ve confessed sooner, I shouldn’t h-have waited so long” he wanted to cry, the guilt and regret looming over him unforgivingly, he fell on his knees, not being able to process what he had done. He was trying to blink away the tears but it kept coming, his pheromones reeked of anguish.

“Jaebummie… please don’t cry… hey, look at me, come on, sweetie, look at me” Doctor Song gently said, sitting down to his level. She gasped as he met her eyes. “Y-Your eyes…”

“y-yeah…” Jaebum muttered, his body didn’t stop shaking, the habit of self-deprecation hitting him with full force, cursing at him, trying to suffocate him.

“I have never seen it turn blue”

Jaebum knew that. The only time it ever changed color was when he was in heat which happened every three or four months for a day or two. He started the blockers as soon as he presented, as a result, his omega has yet to develop completely. It was because of the strong feeling he was experiencing right now and pills not in his system that his omega side started resurfacing.

“Yeah…” he repeated, lifelessly. He was the worst leader. He didn’t deserve to be in the pack. He didn’t deserve these people, his alphas were better off without him. He could never face them after hurting them for years.

Jaebum needed to leave- he- he has to! Even if his whole being was against it, hurting, _aching_ at the thought of leaving his pack. But he has to… they deserved better. A worthy omega. Not someone like him. Not a liar, not a defective omega like him, not someone who made their life miserable. 

“-ebum! Jaebum! Hey, Jae!” He forgot she was here too. “You can’t lose hope, Jaebummie. Come on, it can be fixed! It has to! Everything will be fine, you need to make it right, yeah? You’re their leader, you can’t give in like this.” Jaebum’s mind blanked at the word leader- yeah, some leader he was. It would have been better if Jackson or someone else would have taken his place. That position should never have belonged to him.

“I… I… can I stay at your place for a while? I need to give them s-space… I can’t stay there for now… I’d like to go now- change a little maybe… can you ask someone to take my stuff from the dorm?” he spoke without shuttering, expressionless and Song became even more troubled- as if those alphas weren’t enough to give her a stroke.

“Oh..um… you don’t need to-” at his confused face, she explained “they never went home… Youngjae and Bambam are in Mokpo and uh- Mark messaged me at night, they were in some other hotel? His friend’s place I think. And- Jinyoung… I don’t know where he is. He didn’t contact anyone, his phone is off, we checked the manager’s house but he didn’t seem to use it either.”

“Fuck- they- _oh my god_ , they will never forgive me!” Jaebum’s agitation started increasing, she was afraid if he falls into hysteria, letting his omega in control- which will be even worse. “I- I have to l-leave! I can’t- no-”

“Jaebum!” Doctor Song yelled loudly, startling him with the outburst “Get a hold of yourself! You need to stay here for Yugyeom! Are you crazy? If you think you have made them suffer, how about making up to them!? How about ending their miseries!? How about letting them have a pack they always dreamt of? Huh? You have eternity to make it all right, how can you give up without a thought? Do you think running away will save you the trouble of confrontation-”

“They deserve better!”

“They might- or might not! It doesn’t matter! You made them a pack- even if not physically- but your imprinting made them connect, you’re the reason the alphas didn’t tear each other apart despite not being an actual pack- because your imprint created a bond to initialize a pack- everyone thinks it’s because of original but it’s not. It was because of you. And you will break your bond with them? You will leave them stranded and broken? Why? Because you were a coward?”

“N-Noona…”

“I was right, you said it- then I am right now too- for the first time in your life, god damn listen to me!” Jaebum stayed silent, having nothing to counter her facts with. He let himself fall on the floor, back hitting the cold tiles as he laid there in silence, trying to make sense of everything Doc said.

Was there any hope?

_“It’s okay, it’s gonna change now, won’t it?”_

_“You should be like this more often, hyung, it’s nice”_

Maybe there was. He cannot disappoint Yugyeom, he promised the alpha... and his group deserved better yes, so he needed to be better.

His pack, isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a bit more plot at the end... this fic really wasn't supposed to be this long and complex, I honestly wanted jb appreciation fic- what did I do!? 
> 
> The next chp will have Jinyoung's reaction. I didn't include his because I am gonna show his feelings when JJP confronts. I planned a bit more emo reaction for him that's why I thought writing as he confronts Jaebum would better and be full of feeeels. Yugyeom will bring a little fluff tho so it won't be all sad like this one. (tbh the enraged alphas were less sad and more hot lol) and the group as a whole will have the talk that should have happened ages ago heheh. 
> 
> I know you all are waiting for smexy scenes but I'd like to keep a good pace for this story- I promise 7th chap(next chp after next chp) will at least have SOMETHING *grins*
> 
> plz drop some comments for me :3 it realllly makes me wanna write more <333 this chapter didn't come out too well because of my-uh- bad state lol I hope you guys still enjoyed it :')
> 
> Please take care and have a good day!!

**Author's Note:**

> .... lemme know if it's good haha


End file.
